The Silent Angel
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Zabuza has feelings for the new kid, and he feels its love. Only problem is that the new kid doesn't speak to anyone and problems arise when they're discovered. Rated M for future chaps and language? No likie, no Readie!
1. The Silent Angel arrives

Me: well ... this is just another high school romance thing, only difference is … ITS ABOUT ZABUZA AND HAKU! … which is strange for me since I'm writing a lot of SasuNaru xD

Sasuke: WHAT? How dare you do that?

Naruto: Calm down, I hear its a little sad.

Sasuke: Sad how?

Naruto: -tells him-

Sasuke: oh … poor kid.

Me: Yeah, I know, but I really want to write it up.

Tobi: Elena-chan owns nothing, not Naruto, and not the show's rights.

Itachi: No Tobi, she owns that damn car!

Me: Itachi … get help please.

The Silent Angel  
Zabuza has feelings for the new kid, and he feels likes it's love, only problem is that the new kid doesn't speak to anyone.

The last thing that Zabuza expected when he entered the bad room was ... to fall in love. He was going to ask the band director for a recording of the National Anthem to play at a weight lifting fundraiser, but Tayuya-sensei wasn't there. He didn't think anything of it since Tayuya-sensei usually left her class during breaks to get a little practice in before class started. Zabuza was in no rush, since he needed a break. He figured that since he was the star football player, a senior, and part of the council, he deserved a break once in a while.

Piano music drifted in from one of the practice rooms. It was a slow, melancholy piece that made you feel sad and want to pay your respects (think the Hokage's funeral theme). He followed the sound, almost helpless under it's power. He had to hear more of it, see where it came from.

He walked closer, the sound of the music dimming down to a soft hum as it ended. Soon another piece started, a flute joining the piano as a new song began. As he listened to it, he realized that it was the same song, but the piano still ruled it, the flute only following its lead and making the piano sound even sweeter. He wanted, no needed to find out who was playing the music, who was so talented that they knew how to lead the obvious Tayuya-sensei since she was the only one who could play the flute so perfectly that she never messed up and she played with a passion.

He found the source of the sound, a thin pale boy with extremely long dark brown hair. It was the kind of hair that girls had and at first Zabuza was sure he was a girl, but the way the boy was situated made him think and wish it were a boy. It was obvious that he would be singled out and attacked for that hair, it was longer than even Neji's and that was longer than most boys in the small town of Konohagakure wore their hair(1) The boy's eyes were like a starless night sky and seemed to focus on nothing in particular. Zabuza watched his hands move across the keyboard. It was almost erotic the way his fingers made the music.

Zabuza stopped himself right there. What was he thinking? Erotic? Zabuza was straight. He liked girls. He liked how they looked and how they smelled and felt. But then ... he watched the piano boy playing and ... he loved the way he looked and wondered how he smelled and felt.

He couldn't have those thoughts, his mother and stepfather would kill him. what would people think of him? "No," he said to himself, blinking several timed and turning his eyes away.

"What?" a voice asked behind him. Oh how he hated freshmen, especially Karin.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Karin, the girl with so much lacking, squinted her eyes and looked into the room. "Haku, the new kid. He's in your class."

So he was a boy. Zabuza examined the boy again as he played with Tayuya-sensei following after him. Haku was much smaller than any senior guy that Zabuza had ever seen. But that didn't really matter. Haku looked like an angel and the music he played was nearly as beautiful as he was. Again Zabuza mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't be calling another guy beautiful, he was not gay.

The freshman girl, Karin had been talking the whole time Zabuza was lost in thought and he had to ask her to repeat herself.

"He's like, weird," Karin said. "He doesn't talk or anything. I think he's like, special ed or something." Zabuza internally growled at the ugly red head and one more time slapped himself, he shouldn't be protective of someone he just met, especially a guy, whom he never even spoken to.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Later Zabuza's eyes were drawn to Haku as he walked across the cafeteria. Standing, Haku looked even smaller that Zabuza had first guessed. His clothes were all black or gray and his eyes showed a vacant expression Zabuza had seen when Haku was playing the piano. Zabuza wondered what it was that made Haku so closed in, so scared of life.

"Hey," he said to his friends, "did you guys hear there's a new senior?" Zabuza was anxious, he really hoped they didn't catch on to his little interest.

"Yeah, some piano guy," Kisame said, before resuming the process of shoveling food into his mouth. His friends didn't seem interested in the topic, but Zabuza did not give up. "Do any of you guys have a class with him?" he asked.

Kisame's smart girlfriend spoke up. "He's in advanced calculus with me." Zabuza smiled inwardly and nodded.

"What do you think of him?"

Raiga laughed and said, "Why so interested, Momochi? Got a little crush on him?"

"Shut up," Zabuza snapped at him. He and Raiga had always been rivals when it came to sports and girls. More often than not, Zabuza won, but Raiga never failed to make his life difficult for him and ride him on every single thing.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Raiga continued, and soon half of the group at the table was snickering.

"I don't, just ask your girlfriend," Zabuza snapped. Their lunch companions were loving the conflict and all of them reacted to what Zabuza said with simultaneous "Ohh!"s

Raiga's smiled dropped and he sprang up, slamming his hands on the table so hard that it shook with the force. "Shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you."

Kisame sensed the situation escalating and intervened, "Easy now, no need to get into a fight. Besides what business did you have to go into the queer part?" Raiga grunted and shrugged, still glaring at Zabuza.

"And what business did you have in bringing his girl into this?" Zabuza shrugged and sighed, at that moment the bell rang, but Zabuza knew his comment would not go unpunished.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

After school, Zabuza paced back and forth in front of the band room, debating on whether to go in or not. He wasn't even sure if Haku was there or not, but he just wanted a chance to see him again. Finally he went in after a sigh and a mental smack to the face for being such an idiot.

"Zabuza!" Tayuya-sensei said loudly, rushing over to him. "How are you? You know you're the band's favorite!" He smiled and accepted the compliment, but the truth was he kind of hated the attention he got from being a star football player. He sometimes wished he were a soccer player like his friend Naruto or a tennis player like Neji, or even a math-leet like Sasuke.

"I'm good, and before you ask, my mom is great. Tayuya-sensei, I was wondering if you had a recording of the National Anthem. Tsunade-sama wants it played before the fundraiser this weekend." The red headed woman made a great show of thinking about his request, smirking at him and nodding.

"Well, I don't believe we have any recordings, but I could have one made. In fact …" Without finishing her thought, Tayuya-sensei started walking away, picking up her flute as she went, Zabuza following after her uncertainly. She stopped in front of the piano room, where a fast and complicated melody was playing. She smiled as he entered the room, speaking to the person for a moment and then stepping out. "We'll have it in a minute."

Haku emerged from the practice room and Zabuza felt a chill at the sight of him, but Haku didn't seem to notice him. Zabuza knew he didn't have to stick around and watch, but he took a seat and watched as Tayuya-sensei set up the recording equipment. Haku disappeared into a room and returned with two silver trumpets and music sheets.

Soon Zabuza had his CD and Tayuya-sensei sent both boys out of the room and on their way. Zabuza wanted to get to know Haku, so he began the conversation as they walked down to the parking lot.

"So, when did you move here?" Zabuza asked, but Haku didn't answer and continued to walk towards the parking lot. Normally Zabuza parked by the school, where all the athletic kids parked, but he wanted to follow Haku to his car.

"You know something? I think it's cool how you play music with passion and stuff like that. I tried to back in elementary, but I was not good at it and my parents didn't want me to be in band. They wanted me in sports, my dad … well step dad, he was always pushing me to do football. I don't really like it though." Zabuza shut him mouth as he realized that he just told a complete stranger his most secretest of secrets.

Haku still wasn't speaking, but Zabuza noticed that he started to look over at him, and that seemed like a good sign.

"So when did you start playing piano like that?"

No reply.

"Hey erm … since you're new and all, maybe you want to go check out where all the good places to eat are?"

Still no reply.

"Are you hungry?" and finally he got a nod. Zabuza smiled and lead the silent angel over to his truck.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Haku didn't say a word through out the entire meal and as Zabuza drove them both back to his car, he wondered why. As he studied Haku's eyes, it seemed less like detachment and more like unspeakable pain they reflected. Zabuza wanted to hold him close, he wanted to fill his life with love and he didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought. He wasn't going to fight the attraction he felt anymore.

"Haku … I have something to say, but please don't freak out. I just can't keep it to myself anymore." Haku nodded absently, Zabuza having parked his truck next to the only remaining car in the school parking lot by now.

Zabuza took a deep breath and started to pour his heart out. "I have these feelings for you that I don't understand. I'm not gay, I swear, but you make me … I just don't know where this is coming from. I saw you just today and I just can't stop thinking of you. I want to know everything about you. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you sweet nothings. I want to be there for you when you feel down and … other thing as well. Are you freaked out as I am? Because I don't understand why I feel this way, all I know is that I want you. More than want you, I think I'm in love with you."

Haku stared at Zabuza, still no words came out, but Zabuza could now make eye contact and he felt a little better. He sighed as he asked, "Well … I guess you want to get out now … let me help you out then."

Zabuza went to open his door and Haku used Zabuza's arm to step out of the truck, but he didn't let go. Zabuza smiled a little and bent down to eye level with the boy who was a foot shorter than him.

Haku smiled distantly at him and softly left a kiss on his cheek before getting in his car and driving away. He left Zabuza standing there, dumbfounded as he drove away.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Zabuza stepped out of the locker room, his dark hair wet as he drifted over to the band room. Haku was there, as Zabuza knew he would be, his long hair swaying as he helped pick up the giant instruments. Zabuza had been sort of, kind of, stalking his little angel, as he called him, since that sweet kiss on the cheek. He knew it wasn't much, but he just couldn't help but to relive it a thousand times since then. There was just something about Haku that made Zabuza want to protect him and share all his little secrets to. He waited patiently until Haku walked out and started for his car.

"Hey, wait up!" he called out, watching as Haku turned towards him with a small, almost invisible smile as he jogged to catch up to him. Zabuza couldn't figure out if Haku liked him or not, but for him there was no option, he just had to see Haku again, had to talk to him, had to look at him. He had to.

"You know, I can't figure you out, or what you're thinking," he began. "Do you even like me at all?" Haku nodded and Zabuza smiled at him.

"Ok, well I was wondering … I don't know if you'd like to go with me or not, but I know this place where no one goes. So I just thought that maybe you would want to come and just hang out … just you and me." Haku nodded and gave that small invisible smile.

They reached Zabuza's truck and Haku gave a real smile to him as he helped him into the truck and started to drive down to the country back roads and into the forests. He drove so far into the middle of the forests of nowhere that none of his friends would dare go back there for their drunken parties.

Zabuza parked next to a pond that was like black glass that reflected the full moon and stars above them. He went to the passenger side and opened the door, but Haku looked uncertain and didn't remove his seat belt to step out.

"It's alright, trust me." Zabuza held out his hand and smiled at him warmly. Haku was frozen for a moment, several emotions swirling around in his eyes, but finally he unbuckled and took Zabuza's hand. They sat in the truck bed for a while, just looking up at the stars and watching the foggy forest around them.

"Haku … I really like you," Zabuza started, looking into his big, soft, brown eyes for a moment then staring out at the forest. "I couldn't do this with any of my friends, they just don't appreciate this. But … d-do you like this? Was it a good idea?" Zabuza glanced back in Haku's direction and saw him shivering. He fumbled with his jacket, trying to get it off, but finally he got out of it and wrapped it around Haku's shoulders. He couldn't resist kissing Haku's forehead and Haku looked at him for a moment and then returned his gaze to the stars. But Zabuza noticed that Haku had slightly shifted closer to him.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Zabuza said then he laughed a little. "I still can't get used to this, I always thought I was straight, but I don't know what I am now. You're all I think about, honestly. I haven't thought about a single girl since I saw you playing the piano, you're just unbelievable beautiful." Zabuza laughed again. "Imagine if anyone knew I was saying this. My step dad would beat the crap out of me, I mean if he could. I don't let him do that anymore." Zabuza realized that he was saying too much again and stopped talking for a moment. "You know, I don't get how you say nothing and yet you have me telling you all my secrets."

Haku was looking at Zabuza, with a half smile on his face and his eyes unreadable. Zabuza thought for a moment that they might kiss, but then pain flared in his back and he couldn't manage to cover his reaction. Haku's eyebrows came closer together and the look in his eyes seemed to ask, 'What's wrong?'

"My back, I've had this pain ever since my step dad threw me off the porch when I was ten. It only hurts after a long practice or game. I forgot to bring the pills for it too." Haku scooted and situated himself behind Zabuza as he started to rub his small, warm hands over Zabuza's back.

Zabuza recalled how those hands could bring music from the piano so beautifully and he felt warmth in his stomach that spread over his body as Haku's hands worked the knots out of his back. Zabuza felt himself growing hard and finally he couldn't resist turning his body to face Haku. Their eyes met for a moment and Zabuza put his hand under Haku's chin.

After what felt like forever, Zabuza brought Haku closer to him and their lips met. It was warm and sweet, nothing more and nothing less. Zabuza slipped his tongue into Haku's mouth and it tasted sweeter than he'd imagined. He put his arms around Haku, feeling his small body surrounded by the think material of the jacket. Haku made soft moaning sounds and pressed himself closer to Zabuza, his small hands now digging into Zabuza's shoulders.

Zabuza started to work his fingers under Haku's numerous layers of shirts, finally reaching the warm skin of his back. He wanted to rip off every single piece of clothing Haku had on and kiss him everywhere on his body. His fingers brushed a slightly raised area, softer than the skin around it. Haku's body went stiff and he started to push Zabuza away.

Zabuza removed his hand and started to panic. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Haku had retreated all the way to the back of the truck bed and a single tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry," Zabuza said softly, approaching him slowly. He felt like a cold fist was clenching his stomach and his throat tight. "I didn't mean to, I won't touch you again unless you want me too. Please don't be upset."

Finally, Zabuza was beside Haku, rubbing his arm gently. "I'm sorry, was that a scar? I'm sorry. I don't want to know unless you want me to. You're in control, Haku, I swear."

A few more tears had made their way on to Haku's cheeks and he wouldn't look at Zabuza. "Can I wipe your tears away? I swear that's all I want."

Haku didn't react, but Zabuza slowly raised the hand that was on Haku's arm and wiped away the glistening tears. "I'm so sorry, I always felt like there was something about you. Is that why you never talk? Look, I don't want anything from you that you don't want to give. Just let me be with you and I'll be the happiest man alive."

Haku flew into Zabuza's arms, kissing him all over his face and crying even more. He curled himself against Zabuza, kissing his neck and putting his arms around him tightly.

Zabuza smiled wider than he ever remembered, just holding Haku to him as if it was the only thing he could do to save his own life. He rubbed his hand over Haku's back, pulling him closer and letting him use him as a shoulder to cry on. He didn't like the fact that there was so much cloth between their skin, but still the moment was intimate. Finally Haku let out a long, shuddering breath. Not only had he stopped crying, but he had fallen asleep. Haku looked completely different while he slept, he looked much younger than he was and the innocent way he sucked on his index finger with his head on Zabuza's chest made Zabuza feel protective. Zabuza kissed his forehead for the second time that night.

Carefully, he carried Haku from the bed of the truck, to the passenger seat. He drove slowly back to the farm-to-market road, back to the school, back to reality. He let his truck idle in the parking space next to Haku's car.

He was feeling something unbelievable and exhilarating, it was love.

He glanced over at Haku, curled up in his jacket that was like a blanket on him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss Haku's cheek. As he was settling himself back in the driver's seat, he saw the clock in the corner of his eye. It was three o'clock, two hours past curfew.

"I'm dead," Zabuza said. "Fuck."

He stepped out of the truck and went to the passenger side, he hated to wake Haku, but the longer he sat there, the drunker his step dad would be and the worse the fight would be.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]End of this chapter[:3][:3[:3][:3][:3]

Me: Well … its good right? I'm not going to add to this for a long time, I want to see what everyone else thinks of it.  
(1) - it means that I didn't have anywhere to put them, so I just put them all in Konoha xD

Naruto: Its so sweet! This is one of the best beginnings you're ever written!

Sasuke: I must admit, it was sweet.

Haku: AW! Why can't I speak to my Zabuza! ; A ;

Me: Because … you have to wait cause it'll explain itself in the next chapters.

Zabuza: I must say, I like it.

Me: I knew you would ;D

Zabuza: What will my … erm … 'stepfather' do to me?

Me: You're just going to have to wait till I get enough people asking for more! ;3

Tobi: REVIEW PLEASE! :3

Zabuza: Yeah! Review .. I want to know where this goes.

Hidan: … for once I don't want to curse, its just that sweet.

Me: I know … although … I must say that it's short, even for me! Oh well! Review for the next chapter!

Itachi: … write something else … like, oh I don't know … maybe … the next chapter to Prank Wars?

Me: Yeah .. ehehehehe ^^;;; I'll get right on that!

Itachi: You'd better … I want that car …

Me: FINE ITACHI! Have my freaking car! … just return it by 1 A.M.!

Itachi: Sure :D

Me: Why do I hang out with these weirdos? … oh I know why! … I love em! xD


	2. Love and complications

Me: Well ... this is the second chapter? Enjoy it and love it ... cause Helen needs the compy more than me D:

Tobi: Elena-chan doesn't have access to another compy?

Me: No Tobi-chan, I don't D:

Itachi: That joy ride was awesome sauce! :DDD

Me: Itachi ... you need serious help!

Chapter 2  
Zabuza and Haku's relationship grows.

The windows of the house were dark, but Zabuza knew better than to believe and hope that Gato was sleeping. He used his key to open the door, not being afraid of what Gato would do. He saw the flash of movement just in time to deflect a punch headed for his head. The smell of beer hit him like a train, pushing away the remnants of Haku's baby shampoo scented hair.

Zabuza's vision clouded with anger as Gato took another swing at his face, missing in his drunken state. Zabuza was barely aware of the sounds of crashing and grunting, all he could think of was to punch and kick, anything to end it.

An awful screeching sound filled the room and the grown man and teenager stopped their fighting, both panting and muscles aching. Zabuza's mother was holding a broken plate in her hand, anger clear in her eyes.

"This is the last fucking piece of my wedding China, Zabuza! I swear, you just have to destroy everything I have, don't you?" I know what you're going to ask … Why the hell would a mother care about her things rather than her own son? Well … Zabuza's mother is a bitch like that.

Zabuza wanted to shout that it wasn't just him, but he'd given up on that a long time ago, back when he still help that naive hope that his mother loved him. He now knew where her loyalties were, and it wasn't pretty.

"Just get out! Get the fuck out! You just have to ruin everything in my life don't you? GET OUT!" she screamed.

Zabuza started to stand, and Gato took the opportunity to punch Zabuza in the gut one last time as he limped towards the door, cussing and trying not to cry. It wasn't right, he didn't have control over living being born, but his mother blamed him for it all, for her life as a pitiful housewife and missing her chance at life. But it wasn't his fault that the bitch decided that being a slut was a great idea.

It just wasn't right, after the beauty of what happened between him and Haku. That memory brought back warmth to him and it was like something drew his eyes to the heap of cloth in his passenger seat, his jacket. He brought it to his face, smelling it as he laid down as comfortably as he could. All he could smell at first was the musty cologne he sprayed on that morning, but he could detect traces of baby shampoo and lavender. Haku.

It was weird how someone that had never spoke a word had changed his entire outlook on life, could change how he thought and how he felt. Other things mattered less now, only Haku mattered to him.

Saturday morning passed in a blur, nothing seemed real and it all seemed like a boring dream to him. The fundraiser was a success, but Zabuza never really cared ab out that, he was too busy thinking about Haku to really care.

Sunday dragged on until finally it was Monday, the fist day of Spirit Week, and the cafeteria was buzzing with talk of the homecoming dance, so of course it was the topic of conversation all over the school, even at Zabuza's table. He didn't care much about the dance, so he stayed silent.

"Man, I got so many girls wantin' to go with me," Raiga bragged. "I don't know what I'm gonna do." Zabuza rolled his eyes and glanced over to where Haku sat. Ha had noticed that sometimes idiots would go and mess with Haku, and he wasn't going to allow it to continue anymore. He had a feeling to protect his silent angel, and protect he will, now and forever. Fortunately, everything looked fine.

"Hello? Zabuza?" a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he said.

"I was asking … if you have a … date yet?" Sakura prompted.

Zabuza took a quick look at the bubblegum haired cheerleader he had hooked up with once. She looked hopeful and that wasn't a good sign. He didn't want to go with anyone to any dance, he only wanted to spend his time with his silent angel. He had to make it clear there was no chance that he would ask her or anyone to the dance. "Oh, I wasn't planning on going at all." he said dismissively.

It was like a dam was broken as all of his friends spoke at once. "It's your senior year!" "You can't miss this!" "You gotta come!" Zabuza sighed and rolled his eyes, his eyes straying over to Haku as he stared vacantly out the window.

"I just don't feel like it, it's always the same music and the same decorations. I've been there, done that. I have better things to do."

They just didn't understand as they continued to try and convince him to show up, but he just didn't want to. He didn't want some chick in a short skirt rubbing all over him, he wanted Haku, and he wanted to just be with him. There was only one person he wanted to go with, and that would be too dangerous. There were no homosexuals in Konohagakure, well none that people know of.

He knew of only two couples and those were his closest of friends he was talking about. Sasuke and Naruto had told him about their relationship and what their plan after school was. They planned to move far away, start collage together and restart their lives far from this place. Then there was Gaara and Neji, and they were caught in the locker rooms by Zabuza. Of course he wasn't their friend back then, but he understood what they were going through as an outcast, so he told them it was alright. Soon after that, they were all friends and sometimes joked about getting Zabuza his own little guy to love. But as he said, he found his little angel, and he wanted to go with him to the dance, but since Konoha had more churches than school buildings, how could he? Still Zabuza wished there was a away that they could share a dance.

[:D[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]

When Zabuza arrived at his truck after the team predictably won the game, he saw Haku already waiting there and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his angel. "Hey," he said, opening the passenger side door and helping Haku into the cab.

He drove to their spot, thinking how amazing it was that Haku had taken the initiative to seek him out. He really felt like he loved the smaller boy and he wanted to spend all of his time with him. He'd talked to Sasuke and Naruto about it, getting embarrassed as Naruto giggled and said that it was cute that he'd found a man all by himself. They each said that it was love, and that he should grab hold of it with both hands and never let go. They smiled at Zabuza as they watched him stare at Haku with so much passion that it rivaled Sasuke's own burning love stare for Naruto.

Neji and Gaara both said the same, although Neji made Zabuza blush with his comment on stalking up on some lube. Gaara just smiled, a real genuine smile and said to Zabuza to go for it and show the little guy all the love he had. Zabuza smiled as he remembered Gaara's exact words, deciding that he would love Haku and give him all the love he could give to any one person and more.

As he helped Haku out of the truck, he wrapped his jacket around the smaller boy's shoulders. Haku smiled and looked up at Zabuza, the stars reflecting in his eyes. "You really look beautiful, I hope you know that." He knelt down and kissed Haku's lips softly, relishing in the quick, fleeting feeling of softness on his own lips.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Hold on," he said, staring longingly at Haku for a moment before opening the glove compartment. The mix CD of romantic songs had been there since he started sleeping around, but for once, he was using it for something good. He skipped to the last song and turned up the volume and turned to Haku.

"Will you dance with me?" Haku blushed and looked away shyly.

"No one will see," Zabuza promised. He held out his hand and Haku took. They held each other close and swayed to the music. When the song ended, Zabuza bent down to kiss Haku and his arms were locked around Zabuza's neck as Zabuza lifted him up. Haku's legs wrapped around Zabuza's waits, Zabuza carefully carried him to the back of the truck and set him on the tailgate. They broke their kiss long enough for Zabuza to jump into the bed of the truck with Haku, but soon their lips were locked together again. Haku's hands slid over Zabuza's chest, exploring, and finally settling over his heart.

Zabuza backed away and started to lift Haku's layers of shirts, but Haku's hands quickly stopped him. "I just want to see," he whispered lovingly. "Please."

Haku moved his hands away and looked up at the sky, his lip caught between his teeth as Zabuza lovingly kissed his cheek. Zabuza lifted Haku's shirts up and started kissing his chest. He left one loving kiss at a time as he was moving down slowly, moving his tongue and lips over the lily white skin. He got down to Haku's stomach to find that Haku had covered it with his arms.

"Its alright," Zabuza said softly. "You don't have to let me see you. But just know that no matter what I see, you'll still be beautiful to me, my silent angel." Zabuza smiled as he kissed his cheek once again and looked up at him.

Haku's eyes were filling with tears and Zabuza felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. He hated this, those tears of sadness. The only tears he wanted to see from Haku were tears of joy and nothing will ever change his mind. Haku deserved to live happily, to smile and be filled with joy everyday. Zabuza wanted nothing more than for that to happen, he wanted to be there for his silent angel and love him for eternity.

He kissed Haku's damp cheeks and whispered into his ear, "There's nothing you could do to change the fact that … I love you, Haku. My sweet, Silent Angel." Haku was so shocked by the statement that he stopped crying and just stared up at Zabuza's face. Slowly, he moved his arms away, cringing as he felt Zabuza's gaze slide down his body.

In stark contrast to his lily white skin, dark scars spelled the word SLUT were etched across Haku's stomach. Zabuza stared for a while, wondering who had done that and how he could punish them. It was not fair that his little silent angel had to endure the torture of having that word etched on him, marking him forever as something he was not. Zabuza gently kissed one of the scars and Haku's stomach quivered. He traced the word in kisses, and then ran his tongue along every letter. Zabuza smiled as he felt Haku squirming and heard soft, happy cooing sounds. The sound of his voice was something Zabuza would never forget, it sounded like the bells in the early morning spring, it sounded wonderful.

"I love you," Zabuza said again. He liked saying it to Haku and seeing his sweet smile as he heard it, and Zabuza returned to Haku's mouth and started to kiss him. Haku's hands were slipping up Zabuza's shirt, exploring his six pack abs and wide chest. Zabuza was in heaven as Haku's small warm hands felt him up, making the heat in his heart and groin grow larger and larger for the silent angel. Zabuza pulled his shirt off and leaned back to allow Haku to do as he pleased to him.

It was amazing, Zabuza had never felt anything like it. Haku slid his hands over every part of Zabuza's chest, staring intently as he did so. His hands brushed over a raised scar on Zabuza's left peck and Haku paused, he looked up at Zabuza and patted his own stomach as if to say, 'We both have scars'. The old wound was from a knife, wielded by Zabuza's own mother. It was about four inches long and had required stitches. Haku gently kissed the scar, his lips like feathers, and then he trailed his tongue down to Zabuza's nipple and kissed that too.

Zabuza had told himself to take it slow, but he just could not resist the temptation and he reached down to unbuttoned Haku's jeans. Haku shyly backed away, but Zabuza kept holding him close. "You can trust me," he said. "I would never hurt you. I just want to make you feel good." Zabuza started to kiss Haku and soon he felt something warm and moist pressing against his stomach. He looked down to see that the head of Haku's member had worked its way out of the elastic waistband of his boxers. Zabuza ran his thumb over the little bead of pre-cum and Haku clutched him closer.

"Just let me take care of you, my Silent Angel," Zabuza grumbled warmly out. "I don't expect anything from you. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

Haku wiggled his pants down to his knees and Zabuza smiled, he hoped that he would do it right as he brought his face down to Haku's erection that was so desperate to escape. He'd definitely never done this for a guy, but girls had done it to him and he was sure he knew how. He pulled Haku's boxers down and massaged with his hand until it had grown to full size, Haku shivering when Zabuza started to take it into his mouth. Zabuza smiled as best he could with so much in his mouth, he started to move his tongue around, letting his spit run down the length so he could start to work it with his hand. Haku moaned softly and Zabuza started to suck more into his mouth and bob his head.

Haku's whole body was shaking with pleasure as Zabuza sucked him lovingly. Hips were moving gently in time with Zabuza, he was so close to letting go and he wanted it. No one had ever made him feel like this, but Zabuza did. He made him feel so loved and pleasured that Haku couldn't help but love him back, even though he wasn't perfect, Zabuza made him feel like a king. Haku felt warm and safe and healed as he let go and allowed Zabuza to show him feelings he'd never known.

Zabuza could feel that Haku was ready and prepared himself, in the distant past, Zabuza remembered none of his ex-girlfriends would ever swallow him. But Zabuza was going to do it for Haku, he was going to show Haku that no matter what, he would be there. That was it, all he wanted in life, all he wanted was to be there for his silent angel, and be there he will.

Haku gasped and Zabuza felt warm liquid fill his mouth. Four times, the sperm shot at the back of his throat, washing over his tongue. It was a new taste to him, but not a bad one. He tilted his head and swallowed down his silent angel's cum.

Haku immediately started kissing Zabuza, showing how thankful he was to him. Zabuza kissed him for a while and then tentatively slid his hand through the clothing and onto Haku's bare back. He remembered well the last time he'd tried that, but this time, Haku wasn't afraid. He laid his head on Zabuza's chest as Zabuza's hand brushed over at least twenty long, soft, raised scars and Zabuza wondered who had done this. All he could imagine was some heartless son of a bitch beating Haku, leaving marks, branding that word across his stomach. It made Zabuza mad, he wanted to make someone pay for what happened, to suffer as Haku had suffered.

"Haku … who hurt you?" Despite their new closeness, Haku did not speak. Still Zabuza was desperate to know.

"Do you live with the person who did this?" Haku shook his head, no he didn't live with them. Zabuza was glad, if Haku had said yes, they would be on the road to somewhere far away.

"Does this person ever come near you or speak to you?" Again the answer was no and Zabuza was glad. He was somewhat sure that Haku wouldn't be hurt again, but still Zabuza was going to make someone pay if it was the last thing he would do. No one should ever have to be hurt this way, especially not his Silent Angel, the one person whom he loved, his beautiful silent angel.

As much as he hated to, Zabuza knew it was time for them to go their separate ways. Zabuza drove Haku back to the high school and this time Haku rode in the middle seat, his head on Zabuza's shoulder and his hand playing with Zabuza's hair. Zabuza stepped out of the truck to help Haku and they kissed good night.

[:l][:l][:l][:l][:l][:l][:l][:l][:l][:l]

Saturday morning came and Zabuza woke up with a headache. When his friends called to invite him to the mall, he told them he was sick. His mother, stepfather, and the two children they had together had gone out for the day, leaving Zabuza with the house all to himself. He was looking forward to sleeping, but that afternoon, there was a knock at his door.

Zabuza hoped it was Haku, but instead it was Raiga, his big green truck was in the driveway, engine running, and the pink haired slut of a cheerleader in the passenger seat.

"What do you want?" Zabuza growled out, not really up for a fight with Raiga at the moment.

"Just checkin' up on you," Raiga said.

"Man, I know you don't like me, so why are you really here?"

Raiga smiled grossly and said, "Well, I saw something last night."

Zabuza felt a bit alarmed, but didn't show it. "What?"

"I know you been hangin' out with that retarded piano bitch. I'm going to find out what's going on."

Zabuza wanted to punch Raiga in his smug face, but he knew he had to be careful. It wasn't just him anymore, he had to think about Haku. "You're wasting you time."

"Maybe, but unless you let me have your starting position for the rest of the season, I'm going to tell everyone and we'll all waste out time." Raiga turned and left.

Zabuza watched the truck rumble away and felt more and more panicked. Surely Raiga couldn't know, maybe he had seen Haku near Zabuza's truck and was just trying to start something. He couldn't know that he was close to the truth.

Zabuza paced the kitchen, trying as hard as he could to come up with some solution. He would be giving up his starting position, that was no problem. But that wouldn't be enough, it wouldn't be long before Raiga wanted more, and then what?

There was another knock on the door and Zabuza sighed with frustration, what? Was he coming back to tell him more? Zabuza growled as he threw the door open, surprised to See Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara all standing there smiling. "What?"

they all laughed and chuckled as Zabuza lead them inside, shutting the door and sitting in the living room as he waited for them to talk. "So what brings you all here?"

Naruto smiled as he got up and stood in front of Zabuza. "We want to know the details! What happened between you and your 'Silent Angel', as you refer to him?" Zabuza sighed and rubbed his temples, his serious demeanor quickly making everyone become concerned for him.

Zabuza had two types of friends, those fake jocks, well all except Kisame of course since he just found out that Kisame and Itachi, Sasuke's brother, were going out and were quite happy together. Anyway, he had the jocks, or the fakes as he called them. Then he had these guys, his real friends since they all understood him and were even concerned when he was in trouble. They all knew about his abusive mother and stepfather, how they hated him and treated him as scum.

Zabuza sighed once again and smiled slightly, remembering his night with Haku. "He trusted me. He really trusted me and let me show him how much I love him. Lats night, I learned that he was abused. He had marks all over his back and his stomach was etched with the word SLUT. But he trusted me and oh Kami-sama! He was so beautiful and those sounds he made, they were the most wonderful thing in the world!"

They all smiled at that, feeling happy that Zabuza felt so strongly for the poor soul. But Zabuza's smile didn't last for long as his expression darkened and he growled.

"Everything went great, and we're much closer than ever except ..." They all stared at him, wondering what he would say. Did Haku not like him as he thought he did? Did HE not like Haku as he thought he did?

"Except … Raiga. He found out somehow and is using it as blackmail so I can give him my starting position, but the problem is … I don't know if he fucking bluffing or not! I'd give up anything in a heart beat for my Silent Angel, but if this is just a bluff, he would learn that me and Haku are together and use it to his advantage. Knowing him, he wont stay satisfied for long, and all I have to offer is my blood and life. I just don't know what to do now."

Sasuke stood up, his expression blank as he walked over to the window and looked out. "I say just give him what he wants, be cause even if he was bluffing, he'd attack Haku, and that would be going to far." Zabuza nodded, clenching his fists as Naruto stood up and hugged Sasuke.

"Calm down Sasuke, don't get so worked up. He will find a way to settle this and no harm will come to anyone." Sasuke sighed and nodded, caressing Naruto's cheek for a moment before diving in and kissing him. Zabuza smiled at them, he wanted to be able to do that with Haku, to be able to know what each other needed and not even say a word. Gaara stood up and placed a hand on Zabuza's shoulder.

"I agree with Sasuke, even if Raiga was bluffing, he would find a way to exploit this and use it to his favor. Besides its not a matter of football here, it a matter of Haku's life." Zabuza smiled and nodded, giving Gaara a slight pat to the arm as he stood up.

Neji walked beside them and smiled, hugging Gaara from behind and whispering sweet nothing to him. Zabuza used to be jealous of both couples, at how they could all just smile at one another and know exactly what each one needed. He wanted that, and now he had it. He smiled at Neji and Gaara as there was another knock to the door.

Zabuza's eyes furrowed as he walked over, the guys all separating and sitting down, talking about soccer or math tournaments and even tennis matches. As Zabuza opened the door he smiled and opened it wider, letting the guests from the living room see who had arrived. They all smiled and got back to their original pairs, Sasuke nibbling on Naruto's ear from behind and Neji whispering sweet nothings to Gaara as he cradled him to his chest.

Zabuza let Itachi and Kisame in, giving a huge smile to Kisame as he walked in. "I know it takes some time to get used to them and their cuddling, but hey … you live through it. Especially when you have someone of your own that you know you can do that to." Kisame smirked and nodded, walking in with Itachi by his side and sitting down near Neji and Gaara, who seemed decent enough to be near.

Zabuza laughed at them and they spent the entire time talking about Haku and Zabuza, how he had been, what Zabuza had seen, how he and Haku seemed to be made for each other. No more worries of what Raiga would bring, just walk of his wonderful little Silent Angel.

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]Done with second chapter[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]

Me: Well … these chapters are really short! XD

Sasuke: So we are in here, its just that we're not seen much and we don't get SasuNaru action? … WHAT THE FUCK?

Naruto: I think its sweet to write up a story for Zabuza and Haku, they don't get much stories written for them much!

Haku: Zabuza-san … loves me? ;U;

Zabuza: what the hell? Since when am I a sissy?

Me: Erm … this is romance genius, your supposed to be like that.

Zabuza: … I didn't say I didn't like it. In fact I love it.

Haku: aw! … why the hell can't I speak? D:

Me: … I think next chapter tells it all.

Itachi: Why are you updating so soon? And where is the Prank Wars update?

Me: Cause my friends like the story and … I have to admit I really wanted to update on it xD and on the Prank Wars thing … I'm freaking working on it!

Tobi: Review ple—ahh!

Zabuza: -pushed Tobi out of the way- Listen here buddy, this is one more story for me and I rarely have one made, so freaking review or else I'll find you and –mffrrmmpjfhdhs

Haku: -stuffed a sock in it- Erm, what he meant to say was … Pretty please review for me!

Me: lolz! Ada boy Haku! … lolz, until next time!


	3. Sleepover and one problem is resolved

Me: New chappy! This is for my fantastic reviewers, Haku13 and my friend Heidy xD  
Heidy you female dog, so you've finally read my stories, eh? ABOUT FREAKING TIME YOU STREET CORNER SPECIALIST! XDDD! lolz … I'm going to be in trouble if she reads that … xD

Naruto: So what is going to happen now with Zabu-chan and Haku-chan?

Me: Something sweet? xD

Zabuza: What did the little short blonde thing call me?

Naruto: Nothing, I swear it! … Erm … SASUKE!

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Keep me safe please! -cuddles-

Sasuke: Yes. -whispers to Zabuza- thanks

Zabuza: -grunts- Elena-chan owns nothing but her car, her house that her mother gave her, and many things not relating to Naruto's rights.

Me: ENJOY! :D

Chapter 3:  
Zabuza spends the night with Haku

Zabuza was nervous the next day at school as time passed by slowly, but he knew he only had to make it a few more days. This week would be a four day weekend and there would be no football game either. He would have some time to think of a solution.

Zabuza gave up the football position that morning, the coaches pressured him, demanding to know why, but he didn't tell them. Raiga didn't say a word about it, but Zabuza was sure that he knew by now that he had held up his end of the deal and he would leave Zabuza and Haku alone for now.

On the last day of school that week, Zabuza waited for Haku by the band room, thinking about his conversation with Naruto and the gang earlier on. They had all sat down together in Kakashi's Physics class and talked about his situation. Naruto had proposed that Zabuza let him, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji look after Haku in each of the classes he had, and then Itachi and Kisame could help out in it, but Zabuza refused. He wanted to protect his Silent Angel, but he didn't want to stalk him.

He hadn't told him about Raiga and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He decided to wait for a while, there wasn't really any problem at the moment after all, it was just him worrying about his Silent Angel too much.

The school was empty and the young couple went to their cars. Out of habit, Zabuza opened the passenger side door for Haku, but instead of getting in the truck, Haku motioned for Zabuza to get into his little green Volvo. Zabuza smiled and obliged, Haku driving them cautiously for fifteen minutes before parking in front of a nice two story house.

"Is this where you live?" Haku nodded, his small smile appearing as he looked over at the house.

"Are your parents home?" Zabuza asked, he wasn't the type that anyone would bring home to mom and dad, but if that's what Haku wanted, then Zabuza would gladly go. Haku shook his head and held up one hand with his fingers spread out and one finger.

"They get home at six? Oh, ok."

Haku led the way into the house and took Zabuza by the hand, he led Zabuza to and bedroom and started to show him things. They were simple things and it made Zabuza smile. Haku beamed as he showed a closet full of clothes, a twin sized bed with two pillows, and finally a soft red blanket. Haku stood up on his tip toes and rubbed the soft material against Zabuza's face.

Zabuza laughed and kissed Haku's forehead. "You have a very nice room."

Suddenly Haku was completely focused on something, but Zabuza didn't know what it was. Finally Haku opened his mouth and made a few soft sounds. "Uh … ah … I … I …" He sighed and tried again. "I … l-l-l … l-lo … l-love …" He paused again, his eyebrows nearly touching and finally his eyes locked on Zabuza's amazed and stunned ones. Zabuza watched him in wonder as he said it one more time, "I … l-love … yuh … you." It was the most beautiful thing in the world, Haku's voice was like bells ringing in the wind, and Zabuza loved them.

Zabuza smiled and kissed Haku softly. "I love you too."

Haku buried his face in Zabuza's chest, little moist tears soaking through the material. Haku nuzzled against Zabuza's neck and kissed him. Zabuza sat on the bed and lay down, taking the red blanket and covering Haku with it.

"You look like an angel, my sweet little Silent Angel." Zabuza whispered, kissing his cheek. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He would never understand why he was lucky enough to be holding someone so small and precious. He kissed the top of Haku's head and held on to him a little tighter, he could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, the sound of a car broke the peace and Zabuza sighed.

They slowly separated and stood. Haku looked up at Zabuza, smiling softly as they stood there. He stood up as tall as he could and put his hands on Zabuza's shoulders. Zabuza knelt down as they kissed, their tongues intertwined for a moment before a car door slammed.

Haku went to the front door and Zabuza followed after him, smiling. Haku hugged the woman before she made it through the threshold, smiling along the way.

"Well someone is happy," the woman said. She looked to be in her early thirties with a kind face and long blue hair tied up in a bun with a paper flower in it. When she saw Zabuza, she couldn't hide her surprise. "I didn't know you had a friend over," she said and rushed to introduce herself. "I'm Konan Akatsuki, Haku's mom."

Zabuza shook her hand hand. "Zabuza Momochi. I hope it's ok that I'm here."

"It's great that you're here," she said. "Do you want to have dinner with us? I'll call Nagato and have him pick up a pizza and some movies. Haku, if you would like, your friend can stay the night." Haku nodded and Zabuza accepted the invitation with a smile.

Haku drove Zabuza back to the high school so that he could get his truck. "Go on back home," Zabuza said, kissing his forehead. "I'll be there soon."

[D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:]

Zabuza went to his house and grabbed clothes and a few toiletries. He hoped to make a quick exit without any questions, but Gato was by the door.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Just staying with a friend," Zabuza explained, careful of his tone.

"You didn't ask my permission," Gato sneered.

"I didn't think it would be an issue," Zabuza said. He felt pressure at the back of his head, a sure sign that his temper was about to flare. He didn't understand why he had to answer to that short man, when all he would do is tell him to fuck off and leave.

"You live in my house, you ask me before you do anything. Understand, you little bastard?" Zabuza stiffened at that word. He could take any name but that one, it stung a little too much because it was true.

"Fuck you!" Zabuza shouted, pushing Gato aside and heading out the door.

"Don't think you can fucking come back here!" Gato slurred out. "You stay the hell away from my house."

the drive back to Haku's house was the longest of his life. He couldn't stop the thoughts that filled his head, he should have outgrown the feelings he was experiencing, but that damn word brought it back every time.

He hated having to go through the same thing, not understanding why his mother did not love him, why his stepfather acted like such an asshole. He could not for the life of him, understand why he was hated, why he was treated so cruelly, why he put up with it. But not anymore, he was out of there, and he was told to never come back.

And come back was something he was never planning to do in his life, no matter what, he would never return to those people at all.

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]

Haku was waiting for Zabuza by the door and immediately sensed his bad mood. He went and put his hand on Zabuza's forearm as he walked in, smiling in comfort at him.

"Are you alright Zabuza?" Konan asked.

"I'm alright, I just got into an argument with my stepfather, that's all," Zabuza said.

"What's wrong? If you need anything, just ask." Nagato said as he entered the room, an expression of concern on his face even though he'd just met Zabuza at that very instant.

"I was told not to go back there. I don't think he meant it, he was drunk. Mrs, and Mr Akatsuki, I really hate to ask but … may I stay here? Probably just for a few days."

"Of course, you can stay here. And please, call us Konan and Nagato, we don't mind. Besides, every time I hear Mrs Akatsuki, I look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law." Konan smiled at him.

"Yeah, and when I hear Mr Akatsuki, I look for my father, and I am not a sixty year old man." Zabuza chuckled along with Nagato and Konan as Haku led him to the living room and they followed in after them.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Haku was sleeping with his head on Zabuza's shoulder as the movie credits rolled. Zabuza smiled as he carried Haku up to his room and tucked him into bed, then went back to the living room. Nagato had gone to the showers ten minutes before the movie ended, but Konan was standing in the kitchen. Zabuza casually walked in and stood beside her as she put the dishes away.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here," Zabuza said, a small smile on his face when she looked up.

"I'm just glad Haku was able to make a friend." she said. "I worry about him all the time. He never speaks and I'm worried that he gets bullied at school."

"I won't let that happen." Zabuza said, a small hint of rage at the bullies.

She smiled at him and made her way to the door way. "You're a very nice young man."

"Haku is very special." Zabuza cringed. Special? What the hell, that sounded wrong. "What I meant to say is … he's cool."

Konan smiled knowingly and Zabuza was sure she knew, but she didn't say anything. "He's had a hard life, I'm glad he has a friend now."

"He's not really your son, is he?" Zabuza asked. He had noticed that Haku looked nothing like his parents. Where Nagato had gray eyes that seemed to have rings around them, Haku had big, innocent brown ones. And where Konan had light blue eyes and blue hair, Haku had the most wonderful hue of chestnut brown. Haku had no characteristics of his parents, but he was still beautiful in Zabuza's eyes.

"We adopted him two years ago."

"What happened to him before that? I've seen some of his scars and I just wondered." Konan looked out the window for a moment, before she looked back at him.

"He was abused. I believe it was his uncle that … tortured him. When Haku came to us, he was constantly terrified. We worked with him, gave him the best therapist and doctors, but nothing seemed to work. When he found music, it was like a miracle happened. He learned so much so quickly, not only with music but everything, especially math. He's very smart its just …" She couldn't find the word, but Zabuza knew what she meant. Haku was something beautiful that had been damaged, but was now healing.

Zabuza nodded. "Well I'm going to try to get some sleep," he said.

"Before you go, I just wanted to warn you that Haku has nightmares. He might wake up in the middle of the night upset, if he does, feel free to wake me or Nagato and we'll take care of him." She smiled at him as he nodded.

"Thanks," Zabuza said.

"Good night," Konan said, smiling at him even more as he moved out of the kitchen and down the hall to Haku's room.

He said the same as she took the stairs up to her room, Haku having his room downstairs because it calmed him more.

He carefully slid int the bed behind Haku, there wasn't much room because Zabuza was so much bigger and taller than Haku. Finally, he found it was most comfortable to mold himself to Haku's curled up bode. Zabuza wrapped his arms around him and started to fall asleep as he smiled and played with Haku's hair.

Suddenly, Haku was shaking, whimpering and kicking in his sleep. Zabuza was starting to panic a little, he didn't know what to do and he didn't like seeing his little Silent Angel having a nightmare. "It's ok. Wake up, Haku," Zabuza said soothingly, giving Haku a light shake. Haku groaned and kicked more, the nightmare picking up.

"Wake up now, my silent angel." Zabuza said. "Come on, wake up. It'll all be over if you just wake up." Haku finally opened his eyes, but didn't seem to know where he was.

He started to cry so hard, his entire body shuddered with every sob. Zabuza held him close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he rocked them both. At first, Haku fought it, but then gave in and let Zabuza hold him close.

"It's over now. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you my sweet, sweet, Silent Angel." Haku started to cry again as Zabuza held him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Haku raised his shirt and showed the scars the spelled slut. Zabuza sat up in bed and pulled him onto his lap. "No. You are not a slut."

Haku shook his head in disagreement. Zabuza lifted his chin and kissed him sweetly, their lips crashed together and Zabuza's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Haku pulled away and pointed to the scars again. "That isn't your fault. You didn't deserve to have that happen to you, you're my Silent Angel."

Haku reached into the drawer of the bed side table for a pad and a marker, he wrote one word and underlined it and then showed Zabuza.

"You are not dirty! Nothing about you it. You're beautiful, intelligent and most of all … you are my Silent Angel, nothing about you disgusts me. Please don't let that dream hurt you. It'll never happen again."

Still Haku sobbed until Zabuza couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up, carried Haku into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When it was at a good temperature, he started to strip away Haku's clothes and then his own. Together, they stepped under the stream of hot water, steam rising all around them.

Zabuza bent down and claimed Haku's mouth with his, their tongues tangled together and he held Haku close. He broke their kiss and whispered into his ear, "It'll all be alright, Angel. If you feel dirty, I'll make you feel clean." Zabuza grabbed the liquid body wash and poured it into his hands. He got on his knees and rubbed Haku everywhere, covering him in bubbles. Haku's skin was so smooth and warm under Zabuza's hands and he felt more connected to Haku than ever before.

Zabuza gently grabbed Haku's cock and worked it with his slick hand until he had Haku groaning softly. Zabuza continued to jack him off as his other hand continued to spread soap over Haku's body. Zabuza gave Haku's firm butt cheek a squeeze and Haku whimpered.

Zabuza held Haku close and they let the water wash the bubbles away. They kissed and Zabuza started to run his hand over the head of Haku's cock, he gripped it and started stoking and then went down to his knees and started to suck. Zabuza wrapped his arm around Haku's back side and felt the tight entrance there. He slipped one finger inside and started to move it in and out, this seemed to drive Haku closer to the brink. Haku grabbed Zabuza's hair with both hands and Zabuza could feel the raw desperation. It want like an aphrodisiac, encouraging him to bob his head faster and increase the speed of his fingering. Haku whimpered and cum shot into Zabuza's mouth, the next few waves of it splattered over his face and he was sort of disappointed that the water washed it away.

Zabuza turned the water off, stood, and grabbed a towel. Se he was doing so, he felt a hand fondling his balls. He looked over to see Haku smiling nervously. "That feels good," Zabuza said. He kissed the top of Haku's head as he did so. "You do whatever you want, Silent Angel."

Haku dropped to his knees and looked up at Zabuza as he stared down at him, watching every move he made. He licked at the tip of Zabuza's cock, forcing him to bring the towel roughly over his mouth and hold it there with his fist to keep from crying out as he watched Haku take his length into his mouth.

Haku took it in all and it felt amazing to Zabuza. He groaned into the towel, watching Haku was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. The shy boy deep throated him with ease. Zabuza was about to cum, when Haku stopped and moved down to his sack. He kissed and licked it, sucking one nut into his mouth and Zabuza nearly screamed. He'd never felt anything like it before.

As Haku began to deep throat him again, Zabuza was overwhelmed that his shy little Silent Angel was going this for him. He removed the towel and huskily whispered, "I'm going to cum, Angel."

Haku started to bob his head faster, looking up at Zabuza with pure adoration in his eyes. Zabuza felt the tightening of his muscles and he moaned into the towel as he found release, Haku swallowing it all and then stood, hugging Zabuza closely. Zabuza wrapped the towel around his Silent Angel and started to dry him.

"I love you so much. Thank you." Haku smiled and nodded, pecking a small kiss on his lips as they walked out of the bathroom.

[x3][x3][x3][x3][x3]Finished with this chapter[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]

Me: Well a few things … I didn't know who to get as his parents, so … I just got the fun loving Konan and Nagato in on it! :DDD

Naruto: That was so sweet, and who the fuck does Haku's uncle think he is! Abusing him like that! He scared him FOR LIFE!"

Sasuke: Really Dobe, calm down. His uncle will pay, and after I'm through with him, he going to wish I'd killed him, for Zabuza has something planned for him.

Zabuza: That asshole of a stepfather THREW ME OUT!

Haku: But at least now you're free of him.

Zabuza: … You're right!

Me: Wow! Anyways, I'll get a new chapter in tomorrow because I must say … I've freaking picked my interests! I mean lol on that. I've never written a story that has me all like "Wtf! Wheres the next chapter? Who does this author think IT is? I need the next chappy!" And then I realize … that I'm the author xD

Naruto: Well get on the second chapter already.

Itachi: E-hem?

Me: Oh alright! I'm half-way through the third Chappy of Prank wars for anyone who is interested … it might be out tomorrow, or later tonight xD

Tobi: Thanks for reading!

Zabuza: Review already!

Tobi: You were reading from the works of Bad Writer xD


	4. Danger awaits

Me: Well this is a warning to … well Heidy and Haku … it gets emotional, and it kills me to write it up, but … well … we need this!

Naruto: -cries- WHY? Why must you do this to our poor little Angel?

Sasuke: -sniffs- S-Shut up, Dobe. You'll give it away.

Zabuza: Why the hell wasn't I here earlier? -cries with Naruto-

Haku: … -sob fest-

Me: ALRIGHT! I get it, I deserve to dies! ; n ;

Tobi: E-Elena-chan owns her possessions a-and ... WAAAHAAA! poor little guy! D'X

Chapter 4:  
Haku is in danger when others find out …

The next few nights that Zabuza stayed with him, Haku didn't have a single nightmare. Each night, Zabuza would lie beside him, his large body covering him in a way that let him know he was safe from any and all harm.

Sasuke and Naruto both came over, wanting to talk to Zabuza and finally meet the famous Silent Angel. Naruto cooed over Haku, smiling as Haku blushed and looked away, his eyes kept saying ,'You're just as cute as me, so shut it!'

Zabuza and Sasuke chuckled as Naruto quickly learned eye language and pouted, crossing his arms and initiating an eye language fight with Haku, who was beyond impressed as Naruto spoke so fluently, you would think that he was used to the language by then.

Zabuza and Sasuke busted up in laughter as they watched the amusing fight between Naruto and Haku, watching as Naruto would say, 'No! You are cuter than me!'

And Haku would respond with a, 'Lies you are just as cute!'

Finally Zabuza and Sasuke had to break up the fight by saying, 'No matter who is cute, and who is more, I still love you. And you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me.' They left soon after, Naruto blushing non stop and Sasuke chuckling, promising to visit again and the next time he would bring the other two couples.

Haku didn't think it was possible to feel happier, he felt clean and whole for the first time in a very long time. One night, while everyone was watching TV, Haku felt so happy that he couldn't do anything but cry. His parents sat in their respective recliners, Konan, trying to learn how to knit and Nagato, shaking his head as the news anchor listed the world's problems. Zabuza was beside him on the couch, holding his hand like it was treasure.

Happy tears started to roll down his face as he thought over how much Zabuza meant to him, and how life changing he was. Haku was very quiet, but Zabuza noticed and pulled him close. In his arms, Haku felt completely safe, surrounded by warmth and love that he deserved. He rested his head on Zabuza's muscular chest and let his steady heartbeat comfort him to sleep.

Sometimes he would wake up when Zabuza was carrying to bed, but he pretended to be asleep still because the way Zabuza treated him, made him feel special. Zabuza was always so gentle, and he made sure that all the blankets were covering Haku and the red one was right next to his face so that if he woke up scared at any point that night, he would always have the unbelievably soft blanket to remind him of his parents' love.

During the days, Haku and Zabuza would stay in the house alone together. They watched movies and Zabuza taught him how to play card games. Sometimes they just sat in silence, holding each other closely as Zabuza whispered sweet nothings to him, Haku liked that the most. He liked being kissed and being told he was loved. He liked Zabuza's big hands moving over his body, pleasuring him in ways he'd never knew before. Zabuza didn't care about the scars and that made Haku start to feel less insecure and more happy and relaxed. His bad memories started to fade even though the marks were still there and always would be, Haku felt that he could accept that and wasn't hurt anymore.

And Sasuke and Naruto returned a lot, sometimes with Neji and Gaara and also Itachi and Kisame. Of course Zabuza, Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi all had a good laugh as they watched their little angels eye language fight against each other, Haku once smacking Neji silly and saying he called him the ugliest thing in the world. Gaara had a good laugh at that, and Neji giggled at the stupidity of it all.

They all had a good time, accepting Haku as he was and letting him feel comfortable with people as they came over and interacted with him. Haku would now always smile as they came over, often bringing new movies to watch or suggesting a stroll around the woods where Haku and Zabuza once used to meet. Zabuza would always smile at them all, hugging Haku close when they walked, sometimes even carrying him.

Haku felt that he could once again live and have friends, he was not scared of life anymore. He was no longer a week little boy who was afraid of anything, at least, not now that he had Zabuza with him. Because he felt that he was a whole new person when Zabuza was with him, he was braver and he didn't hate himself at all anymore.

[:c][c:][:c][c:][:c][c:][:c][c:][:c][c:]

Zabuza knew that the long weekend had to end eventually, but it was still depressing to go to school that Monday. He couldn't wait for Thanksgiving and Christmas, when they could spend more long days together with Naruto and the gang, uninterrupted by the world outside. He wanted to spend more time with his little Silent Angel and with his real friends. The friends who accepted him for who he was and didn't care if he hated football, or if he just wanted it to be silent for a while.

Zabuza preferred to stay with the Akatsuki family, but he felt like he was overstaying his welcome, and didn't want to be a burden to them anymore. After school that day, he went home to test the waters and see if he could at least get some clothes. If he couldn't move back in, he would at least take all of his stuff, including some cash he'd tucked away for an emergency.

The house was empty when he got there and Zabuza started to walk around, seeing if it was really empty. He looked at the pictures on the walls, many of which he was no a part of. Most of them were of his mother and Gato, and their daughter and son. There were a few of Zabuza as a child, and those were the ones he looked at, the ones of happier memories. He saw one of him and his grandmother, he looked happy and he felt the echoes of pain left by her death.

Growing up, Zabuza didn't understand a lot of things, many of which were not his fault, but they still blamed him for them. It wasn't until he was older that he realized he was unwanted. His biological father wasn't around, probably didn't even know his name. His mother blamed him for the fact that she never finished collage, again it was not his fault that she decided being a slut was a good idea. The rest of his family was a bunch of judgmental Southerners who hated that they were associated with the shame of a fatherless child. He took the picture frame off the wall and slid the photo out, he didn't care if they'd notice. His grandmother wasn't like the others, she never blamed him for something he couldn't help.

He knew he couldn't stay there, even his friends, his true friends, have told him that fact. If the Akatsukis couldn't take him in, he would just live in his truck. He went up to his old room. It had been trashed, but Zabuza had half-way expected that. His clothes were piled in the middle of the room, and they didn't look too good.

Gingerly, he picked up one of the garments and it smelled like piss and beer. He dropped it back in the pile and looked under the bed, at least Gato hadn't found that. Rolled up and tucked inside a sock was all the money Zabuza had to his name. Two hundred dollars he'd earned doing odd jobs for the local ranchers was all he had to start his new life with Haku and away from this terrible life.

[:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]

When he tried to offer the money to Konan and Nagato, they wouldn't accept it, not even a single penny. "You've already paid us back," Nagato said, smiling softly. "We know that you and Haku are close."

"And we're ok with it," Konan added.

Zabuza nodded and smiled at them. "I just don't want to burden you guys."

"You aren't a burden on us," Nagato said. "We aren't rich, but we have enough. It won't hurt us financially."

"Zabuza, we would be glad to have you stay with us," Konan said, putting her small hand on his big broad shoulder.

[._ .][. _.][._ .][. _.][._ .][. _.][._ .][. _.][._ .][._.]

It was Friday night and the Konoha Mountain lions were playing their district rivals, the Kiri Sharks. It was halfway through the second quarter and the coach was fuming. The sharks had a 21-9 lead, and it wasn't getting any better.

Finally the coach found his target. He stormed over to Raiga and grabbed him by the shoulder pads. "What the hell, boy? You are slower than a damn sloths in sneakers! You're out!"

Zabuza knew what was coming next. Raiga was out of the game, and Zabuza was in, and they won. Zabuza was the big hero of the night, and he didn't even want to be it. Raiga was going to be out for revenge.

Zabuza was worrying the whole weekend, not even into the conversations that Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi had with him as he would stare out the window and try to think of something. What exactly could he do? He had nothing to give Raiga but money, and Raiga didn't need that. He was pretty sure that he was about to be kicked out of the closet, and his innocent Silent Angel would be the one most hurt.

[;n;][;n;][;n;][;n;][;n;][;n;][;n;][;n;][;n;][;n;]

Haku played a few cords on the piano and then wrote some music down. He played the melody, and then he erased it. He wanted to come up with a special song that he could play for Zabuza, so he would know how much Haku loved him, and Naruto was going to help, but he had to do something for a teacher at the last minute.

The door to his practice room opened and Haku smiled, thinking it was Zabuza or Naruto, but when he looked up, it wasn't Zabuza or Naruto.

"Come on," Raiga said. Haku didn't move, he was frozen to his spot as Raiga growled in agitation.

Raiga grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. Haku tried to make Raiga let go, but he wasn't strong enough and Raiga's powerful hold held him in place as Raiga pulled him along.

He kept willing himself to make a sound, any kind of sound. But his voice wouldn't work for him, and he was forcibly being pulled faster. He fought as hard as he could, trying to make noise, but no one heard him. They were out of the band room now, out on the concrete and Haku planted his heels. It didn't stop Raiga, but it slowed him down a little. Haku reached out for the support beams of the awning that covered the sidewalk and held on to it with all his strength.

Raiga jerked Haku away from the metal pole, which felt like Haku's arm was being ripped off, and hit him hard across the face. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Haku felt his face growing hot, and in his mind, he heard himself as a child saying, "Please don't. Please don't!" That was all he could think of. He still tried to fight back and Raiga punched him in the stomach. Haku started to cry and Raiga shoved him into the locker room.

"Told you he was queer," Raiga said to the four other boys in the room. They were all much bigger than Haku. They circled around him and he tried one last time to run away, but one of them grabbed hi and pushed him to the ground. He curled himself into a tight little ball.

"Hey … guys, I don't know about this …" one of them said. Haku looked up at the speaker desperately.

"It's fine," Raiga said. "It ain't wrong if he wants it."

"He doesn't look so good …"

"He needs to learn his lesson. If you're going to be a pussy, then leave. Otherwise, hold his head still."

Haku cried do hard, he couldn't breathe. The boy who seemingly had a change of heart didn't react, but one of the other boys did. Raiga unzipped, his pants and started to make himself hard. Within a minute he was pounding in and out of Haku's mouth mercilessly.

Haku gagged and choked, he couldn't breathe, between what Raiga was doing and his crying he left like he might pass out if he didn't get air. Desperate, he bit down with all his might and Raiga howled and started beating Haku on the side of his head.

Haku released and fell back, gasping for air like a drowning man. Raiga bellowed like an angry bull and started to kick Haku. Then he ordered his friends to remove Haku's pants, exposing him to everyone's eyes.

"Hold on, Raiga. You can't rape him!" Raiga turned and punched his friend. "Get the fuck out!"

The only chance Haku had of a savior left the room, hands clutching at a bloody nose. The boys started to tear Haku's clothes, they ripped his shirt and saw the scars on his stomach and they laughed at him.

Haku couldn't make himself talk, it wouldn't have helped if he could have, but in his mind, he repeated Zabuza's name like a prayer.

[Dx][Dx][Dx][Dx][Dx][Dx][Dx][Dx][Dx]

Zabuza was concerned that Haku wasn't waiting outside the band room like usual. He checked inside, but no sign of his Silent Angel. When he stepped back outside, he saw his friend Ranmaru with blood dripping from his hands and face.

"What happened to you?" Zabuza asked, rushing over to help his beaten friend.

"You have to go to the locker room, now! Man, its so bad. Just get there quickly!" He said.

"What's going on?"

"Raiga … man, I don't know if what he said was true, but …"

Before Ranmaru could finish his thought, Zabuza was sprinting off, he cursed because he couldn't seem to go fast enough.

Finally, he got to the locker room and kicked the door down to find Raiga behind Haku and three other guys bending him over one of the benches. Rage blinded him and Zabuza pulled them away from Haku and started hitting Raiga with all his strength. Nothing broke his focus until he heard sirens and the other boys fled.

Zabuza knelt beside Haku, hot tears flooding his eyes. "Did they … ?" Zabuza couldn't finish the question.

Haku made a pathetic mewling sound, like a hurt kitten and Zabuza couldn't stand not having been there earlier. He was naked and pale, curled up on the ground, with blood on his face and swelling bruises. Zabuza watched as the paramedics rushed in. Both were male and Haku cried out when they touched him, one checked his vital signs while the other collected the discarded clothing and put it into a paper sack.

[v. v][v .v][v. v][v .v][v. v][v .v][v. v][v .v][v. v][v .v]

It was an endless stream of doctors and policemen and both Nagato and Konan were crying. Zabuza cried too when he had to tell what he'd seen. Sasuke and Naruto were there, Sasuke holding Naruto as he cried and threatened to hurt Raiga more for doing that to their little friend.

Sasuke growled with Gaara once he and Neji arrived, both plotting something unimaginable for Raiga once they got their hands on him. Neji cried with Naruto, sad that it had to go that way. And surprisingly enough, Ranmaru was there, he having once been friends with Haku in class. He was small, just like Haku, and he told Zabuza that he was only told to be at the locker room, not what was going to happen.

They all cried silently and growled in anger as the time passed, Kisame and Itachi both bringing something for them all to eat while they waited. Zabuza didn't eat, how could he when his love was just attacked and beaten and he couldn't do anything to be there earlier. He felt a great pain overcome him as he thought of what he must have gone through. Ranmaru smiled at him and told him to go, it was the only thing he could do at the moment, to go to Haku and comfort him.

Zabuza nodded and walked through the waiting room of the ER, wondering if the people around him could tell his world was falling apart. I was cold and of course nature decided now was a good time for an awful thunderstorm. He took one last look at his friends and was gone.

Zabuza went to the bathroom and locked the door for some privacy, he stood with his hands gripping the sink and stared into the mirror. His lip had split at the side and he washed away the dried blood and pulled himself together, trying to stretch in a way that would relieve the pain in his lower back.

He left the bathroom when someone started knocking on the door, urging him that it was important that he enter and use it. He started walking down the halls until he ran across a little gift shop. He walked inside and grabbed a soda from the refrigerators in the back. As he went to the register, as display of stuffed animals caught his eye, and a small, cute soft white bunny with big, sad eyes caught his eye even more. He felt it and it was even softer than he expected, he thought Haku might like it, so he bought it and made his way to Haku's room.

Nagato stepped into the hallway, his eyes rimmed in red behind his bangs as he somberly approached Zabuza. "He was … our son was .." He couldn't say it and Zabuza put a hand on his shoulder. "MY wife and I need to visit a resource center, will you sit with him?"

Zabuza nodded and followed Nagato into a small room in a quiet corner of the ER. Haku looked so small in the bed; an oversized hospital gown was falling off of one shoulder. Both of his parents kissed him several times and explained where they were going. Haku just stared at the IV tube taped to his hand.

Reluctantly, they left and Zabuza sat in a chair next to his bed. He took the plush bunny out of the bag and set it on his lap, but Haku didn't react.

"Angel, I'm sorry," he said, his voice broke, but he held back the tears. "I love you, nothing will change that." Haku reached for the stuffed animal and hugged it to his chest as he looked at Zabuza. Zabuza stood and put his arms around him. "It'll be alright," he whispered. "I'm here, I love you."

Haku kissed his lips lightly and then nuzzled his face against his chest. Zabuza lay beside him in the hospital bed and stroked his hair, kissing his forehead and whispering, "I love you."

Haku sighed. "I-I … l-love … you. F-F-For-Forever." He clutched the material of Zabuza's shirt in his small hand.

"Forever," Zabuza whispered.

"Aw!" They both turned to look at Naruto as he cuddled into Sasuke's chest and cried softly, Neji and Gaara just smiled, and Ranmaru cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Haku! I was there, and I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry you have a coward for a friend!" Haku smiled and shook his head, his eyes saying, 'It's ok, he hit you and you ran away. I forgive you.' Ranmaru smiled and nodded, sniffling as Naruto went to him and hugged him tight.

"That was just too cute! And your voice … and you say you're not cute!" Haku glared at him, his eyes saying, 'You're going to start that again? I told you I'm not cute, you are!'

Zabuza rolled his eyes at the eye fight that was going to start once more and he hugged Haku closely. "No matter what, I'll love you forever … and you are cute." Haku pouted as they all laughed, the incident almost forgotten.

[:'D][:'D][:'D][:'D][:'D] Finished with chapter[C':][C':][C':][C':][C':]

Me: Well … its sort of good now?

Haku: How could you? D'X

Zabuza: I'm going to kill that sonofabitch!

Sasuke: Right with you!

Naruto: D'X

Ranmaru: … Raiga! D'X

Raiga: What the hell? I hate Zabuza and Haku, but not on that level! They just stole my doughnuts! :C

Zabuza: YOU! -attacks and kicks some serious ass-

Me: well … I needed a bad guy who hates them .. and you fit the bill, but I then forgot Ranmaru so … I had him made into an old friend of Haku's :D

Zabuza: now he won't do anything!

Raiga: … w-why? xC -tries to move-

Haku: HOW COULD YOU?

Me: … Erm … by typing?

Naruto: You'd better make a darn good happy ending now!

Me: Yes sir! -army salute-

Tobi: Review!

Zabuza: We need them for the next chapter. So do it.

Tobi: You've been reading from the writing of … Bad Writer xD


	5. Shopping for gifts

Me: Well … I might get one more chapter after this one … I was out Christmas shopping and my sister stole the compy from me -w- … I hate that.

Naruto: Make it better! Last chapter you had me crying!

Sasuke: Did you get THE stuff?

Me: The same stuff in the story? … yeah, its in your room.

Naruto: What's in your room?

Sasuke: None of your business! Since you decided to move out of my room.

Naruto: B-But … Sasuke, I love you.

Sasuke: … a picnic … that's what's in there … want to come? -evil smirk-

Naruto: YOSH!

Me: o .o … well … erm … Take it away Tobi!

Tobi: Elena-chan owns her boyfriend Angel. He is currently her bitch and if you say otherwise … no one will believe you.

Zabuza: This better be good.

Chapter 5:  
Zabuza goes shopping :D

A few months had passed since the incident, Raiga and the other boys had all been charged with assault. Konan had given up her career as a wedding planner to home school her son. And Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, and Zabuza all had their revenge on Raiga and his boys, and boy was it sweet. It was now winter, and it was colder that usual that year. Haku constantly shivered, even with the heater on and blankets around him. It was below freezing and Christmas was getting close. Konan had gone shopping for gifts with her sister Anko when Sasuke and Naruto came over, so the boys had the house to themselves.

"Well Zabuza, its getting a little late, and we need to go Christmas shopping." Sasuke said as Naruto glared at Haku.

"Haku! Stop saying that you are not cute because you are!" Haku smirked, the look in his eye saying, 'If I'm cute, then you are even more.'

Naruto growled, his look saying, 'You are fucking HOT!' Sasuke chuckled as Haku gasped and blushed, looking away from the smug blonde as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Wait Sasuke, take this. An early Christmas gift." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and picked up the rather large box that Zabuza handed him. He shook it and cautiously opened the box, Naruto, too busy having another glare match with Haku, didn't get to see. Sasuke's face heated up and a light dusting of pink settled over it. He stared at Zabuza with a look of wonder and smirked a very perverted smirk.

"Naruto, I think we should go home and try out Zabuza's gift." Naruto looked at Sasuke, confusion evident in his eyes.

"What did he give us?" Sasuke shared a look with Zabuza and smirked.

"He gave us … a fruit salad." Naruto's smile brightened and he nodded, licking his lips and thinking of all the fruit he would get.

"Let's go!" Naruto ran out of the house, going straight for the car and waiting for Sasuke to hurry on up.

"Naruto sure is naive," Zabuza said as he watched the blonde jump around in his seat.

"That's why I love him," Sasuke said, smirk in place as he walked out, waving good bye to Zabuza as he went.

Zabuza smirked and shook his head, looking forward to a nice day alone with his Silent Angel. He made a mug of hot chocolate, topped off with whipped cream with a cherry on top and carried it to his Silent Angel.

"This should warm you up," Zabuza murmured softly as he cuddled his head.

Haku sipped at the sweet, warm drink and smiled distantly. He tilted his head up and kissed Zabuza, Zabuza ran his tongue over Haku's lips to clean away the whipped cream.

"You taste sweet," Zabuza joked, smiling at his Silent Angel.

Haku smiled and finished up his drink, making cute faces every time he found himself with a whipped cream covered nose. Zabuza held him soon after and they fell asleep together, Haku tucked away in the safety of his arms and Zabuza protectively hugging him. Zabuza was the first to wake and when he glanced outside, he thought he was still sleeping. He'd never seen it in his life, but it was really happening.

"Haku wake up!" Zabuza said excitedly. Haku's eyes popped open and he looked around nervously.

"Haku, snow!" Zabuza took him by the hand and got their jackets on. Haku was amazed by the falling white clouds of snow and flinched when one landed on his nose. Zabuza leaned down and kissed Haku softly, chuckling at the cuteness of it all.

"Are you too cold?" Zabuza asked, smirking when another snow puff decided it was going to attack Haku and landed on his cheek, making the Silent Angel pout and try to stare at his cheek. It was just an overload of cuteness.

Haku shook his head no and picked up a stick and wrote, 'I Love You' in the snow, swatting away more of the attacking puffs from his face. Zabuza laughed and swept Haku into his arms, hugging him close and smirking when his Silent Angel blushed a little. Haku was smiling more that Zabuza had seen in a long time, not since Raiga decided that he wanted to ruin his and Haku's life. Zabuza kissed him playfully, but soon Haku had his arms around his neck and their tongues were dancing around each other.

Zabuza carried Haku into the house and in record time, set him down, removed both their jackets and shoes, and then picked him up again and carried him into their bedroom. Zabuza carefully set Haku down and kissed him again, careful not to rest too much weight on the smaller boy under him. Haku pressed his face against Zabuza's chest and lightly suckled at his neck.

"You know I love when you do that, Angel," Zabuza whispered, groaning softly as Haku took a particularly, not so soft, suck. He took a deep breath in and the familiarity of Haku's smell turned him on even more. He started to gently grind his hips against Haku, and to his surprise, Haku started to reciprocate. Zabuza groaned when Haku bit down gently, his hips harshly thrusting against Zabuza's and his breath hitting Zabuza's ear.

Zabuza sat up stripped off his shirt and Haku sucked at his left nipple, biting it softly and licking at it lovingly, making Zabuza moan loudly above him. Zabuza eased his hands under Haku's layers upon layers of shirts and pulled them off all at once, kissing his way down his neck as he did. He kissed down Haku's stomach to his jeans and undid the buttons there, slowly revealing the tantalizing skin residing there. Haku tensed and Zabuza returned to lightly kissing Haku on his stomach and chest before trying again. Haku moaned softly, the soft sounds causing Zabuza to halt his actions and shiver as the voice of an angel kept mewling and moaning softly to him, making him want Haku to repeat the action. Zabuza tried again and this time Haku allowed it, mewling slightly louder and encouraging Zabuza by arching his back a little. He licked away the pre-cum and trailed his tongue all the way to the base of Haku's cock, and then down to his sack.

Zabuza was uncertain, but Haku's moans of pleasure gave him the confidence to spread apart Haku's cheeks and lick the tight, pink opening, making the smaller of them moan louder than expected. Haku bucked and grabbed the sheets with both hands as Zabuza began to work at the tight little hole, moaning at the taste. Zabuza looked up at the expression of pure ecstasy on Haku's face and felt desire stronger than he ever had before. Zabuza felt a deep possessiveness as he licked at the hole lightly and Haku's entire body reacted. His stomach quivered and his knuckles were nearly white from clenching the sheets in his hands. He was making the sexiest sounds of pleasure, whimpering and purring, making Zabuza almost lose control.

Zabuza penetrated the hole with his tongue and Haku moaned loudly and moved his head back and forth. Zabuza wet his fingers with spit and inserted one inside Haku as he pushed back against Zabuza's tongue and fingers eagerly.

"I love you," Zabuza whispered huskily as he moved his finger in and out. "I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so beautiful." Haku blushed as he arched his back and brought one of his hands up to his nipple and lightly pinched it. Seeing Haku touch himself in that way drove Zabuza wild, as he sped up his thrusts and Haku moaned out loudly, surprising Zabuza with the pitch of it. He dribbled more spit onto the fingers and this time penetrated with two.

Zabuza noticed that when he hit a certain spot, Haku would nearly scream with pleasure and the sound was music to his ears as he smiled to him. He started to suck Haku and continued to penetrate him with two fingers, smiling as Haku kept eye contact with him. Haku gasped and came as he saw the love in Zabuza's eyes, the double pleasure and the smile thrown at him proven to be too much for him as he came harder. Zabuza held the cum in his mouth and let it run into Haku's crack, watching as the cum trickled down over the pink hole residing there. Haku trembled with desire as he watched Zabuza and Zabuza spread his legs as he watched Haku as well. He worked the cum into Haku's tight hole, massaging it right in, and then spit into his hand and rubbed it onto his cock.

"Are you ready, Angel." He asked, loving every second he spent with his Silent Angel at the moment.

Haku pressed his opening against Zabuza and put his hand on his shoulders, giving him a reassuring smile. Zabuza pressed slowly and finally his head slipped in, the walls of Haku's hole hugging him like a welcome home hug, inviting him in even further. It was so amazing, so tight and hot, the feeling of finally being where he belonged. Haku closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into Zabuza's shoulders, trying to relax himself for his lover. Zabuza continued to slowly penetrate until he was completely connected to Haku, Haku's walls completely hugging him and pulling him even deeper.

"I love you, Angel," he said, hugging Haku close to him as he waited for him to get used to his girth. Haku moaned and bit his lip as Zabuza slowly started to move inside him, his hips moving slowly and lovingly, caressing every single inch of Haku's walls. Zabuza brushed Haku's prostate, making Haku whimper and start to grind himself against Zabuza, further stimulating his prostate.

"Za-Zabu-Zabu-Z-Zabuza!" Zabuza halted his actions, his eyes flying open and staring down at his love as he panted and stared lovingly back at him.

"S-Say it again!" Zabuza said desperately at Haku, wanting to hear that musical voice again.

"Za-Zabuza … Za-abuza … Z-Zabuza … Zabuza!" Zabuza closed his eyes and started to thrust in and out, always returning to that same spot that made Haku whimper, moan, gasp, and say his name like a mantra and a prayer for the pleasure to never end. Haku was starting to get hard again and he shyly licked his fingers and touched his erection, looking to the side and blushing a little, the blush lost within the blush he was currently sporting.

"It's ok, Angel," Zabuza said, kissing his cheek and thrusting a little softer. "You're so sexy right now." Haku blushed, this blush actually breaking the never ending blush he had on at the moment, making him look like a cute tomato.

His shyness faded and he stroked himself as Zabuza slid in and out of him, making sure to hit Haku's prostate head on and make the smaller man moan and whimper out his name. He was biting his and moaning, making scrambled versions of his name, but his name none the less. Zabuza had never seen anything more lovely in the world as his sweet Angel, his sweet Silent Angel. He felt that in that moment that his heart completely and totally belonged to Haku and always would.

"Zabuza, I-I love you," Haku whimpered out, smiling softly at Zabuza as he thrust his hips softly again and caressed his prostate once more. Zabuza felt like his future was right there, with Haku and forever would be. With that thought, he gasped and came in Haku, feeling his sweet Silent Angel coming at the same time and scream out his name to the sky, making everyone know that he belonged to Zabuza now. Zabuza chuckled as he watched his adorable angel poke his cum-coated stomach and wrinkle his nose, poking it again and smiling as he watched Zabuza smile.

Zabuza carried Haku to the shower and started the water, kissing him at every chance he got and smiling the whole time. In the mirror, Zabuza could see he had little, red, crescent moon shaped marks from where Haku had been grabbing onto him during their first time together.

They stood together under the water and held each other close, smiling as they both relished the after glow of their first times. Zabuza knew that he couldn't see living his life with anyone else, he needed Haku more than he'd ever needed anything in his life.

[x3][x3][x3][x3][x3][x3][x3][x3][x3][x3]

Zabuza looked at the jewelry displayed under harsh light as Sasuke and Gaara stared at the ones beside him, each being there for a present for their one and only loves. The cash felt heavy in his pocket and he smiled as he imagined Haku wearing the jewelery he would pick out.

"Can I help you young gentlemen out on anything?" A man with bright blonde hair asked.

"Hello, Mr Uzumaki, we're here looking for presents for our loves, got any suggestions?" Minato smiled warmly at them and nodded, going over to the back and pulling out a small set of boxes from a bigger box.

"We just got these today, and I was going to take one and give it to Naruto, but I guess you guys need it more than any other person, and you can give it to him Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and nodded, thanking Minato for the suggestions. Minato smiled and nodded, turning to a red haired girl named Karin and told her to help them if they needed it.

Zabuza opened the box specifically handed to him by Minato after he opened it and set it in his hand, he smiled when his eyes laid themselves on what was inside. Inside the small box was a small mens ring with a small white pearl and an inscription that said, "With all my love, to my Angel. Together forever." Zabuza nodded, it was perfect.

Sasuke lifted a crystal pendant, as blue as Naruto's eyes with the word, "Love" written straight up and down on it. It was just what Sasuke needed and Gaara just smiled at his. It was a gold chain, inlaid with pearls with the phrase, "I Love You, Don't Ever Forget That." It was beautiful and just what he needed.

They all motioned for the red headed girl to come over, a small smile on her face as she walked over.

"What can I do for you guys today?" she smiled at them, thinking that they wanted something for their girlfriends.

"We want to buy some jewelry for our loves." Gaara said, his eyes still holding the light from the smile he had only seconds before.

"Well, we have plenty of options, and if ya need anything for your girl, we have commitment rings and all that good stuff." Zabuza shook his head and held up a hand.

"Actually, we already picked out our ideal ones, we just want them fitted." Karin smiled and held out her hand for them, writing their names on each box before opening them. She looked at each box and her smile grew even bigger as she closed them.

She nodded knowingly, her smile never failing as she walked them over to the fitting and to the cash register, her eyes holding fascination and happiness for them all.

They all left the store, their acquired jewelry safely tucked away in their jackets and a small smile adorning their faces.

"You guys want to come over and help with the tree?" They all nodded, feeling like tonight was a special night and agreed on meeting up at Haku and Zabuza's house.

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]

It was dark outside, Sasuke and Naruto sat together next to the window on the small window seat found there, Naruto in Sasuke's lap and a small smile on Sasuke's face as he snuggled into the blonde. Gaara and Neji found themselves snuggled together in the dinning room, sitting together comfortably and holding hands. And Zabuza and Haku sat together near the sparkling Christmas tree they had all just decorated. The gold, red, and green reflected on the window pane and a few inches of snow had stuck, but would probably be gone by tomorrow. Zabuza had his arm around Haku and he couldn't remember ever being so nervous as he chanced a glance at Sasuke and Gaara, who both nodded and pulled their angels over to the living room.

"Haku, Naruto, Neji, you guys know you are our worlds, our lives, our light that fills the darkness of night," Sasuke said, looking over at Gaara to finish up the speech. Haku, Naruto, and Neji all blushed, smiling and nodding at their adorable semes.

"You really are. And I know that we want you so badly, well I want Neji and Sasuke wants Naruto and Zabuza definitely wants Haku, but that's besides the point. We would do anything for you, and we want you all in our lives. We want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of. And we got you all something …" Zabuza was first to move, reaching into his pocket and taking out the ring box.

"I got this ring, Sasuke that pendant, and Gaara that bracelet as a symbol. We want you to promise us that one day, you'll marry us." Zabuza opened the box and Haku gasped, a single tear running down his face as he looked from the ring to Zabuza and back to the ring with wide eyes.

"Will you, Haku, take this ring? Will you promise me that we'll be together forever?" Sasuke and Gaara said the same, smiling as they watched their loves smile and nod.

Haku nodded and Zabuza took his left hand and slid the ring on it. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Neji were there, but the couple didn't care as they smiled to each other and were lost in their own personal world together.

Zabuza reached out and stroked Haku's cheek, then lifted his chin and bushed a kiss in his lips. Their fingers laced together and Zabuza felt his ring there, it gave him a deep satisfaction almost at a primal level, to have Haku wearing a physical symbol of their love for everyone to see. Zabuza was so happy that as they kissed, he couldn't stop crying.

"I love you … Z-Zabuza." Zabuza looked up and smiled, he kissed his Silent Angel tenderly once more, reveling in the sweetness of the moment, as he heard squeals from Naruto and Surprisingly Neji as well.

"Aw! You two are so damn cute!" Zabuza rolled his eyes as Haku frowned and purged his lips, a small cute wrinkle forming on his brow.

"N-N-No I-I-I'm not Y-You b-bo-both a-are." Zabuza chuckled, Haku's statement successfully shutting up both Naruto and Neji and made Sasuke and Gaara chuckle at the cuteness of them being shut up and pouting.

[x3][x3][x3][x3][x3]Done with this chapter![Cx][Cx][Cx][Cx][Cx]

Me: Well, I didn't mean to take so long, but Helen was taking her sweet time on the project and stuffers.

Naruto: It was so cute, and that part at the end, I guess Neji and I were just too stunned from words to add a comeback, but mark my words … the battle may have been lost, but the war is not over!

Sasuke: Dobe, accept the compliment and get over it.

Naruto: Never! -pouts- I want my vengeance!

Sasuke: Do you even know what that word means?

Naruto: Revenge, duh!

Haku: So cute! I loved it!

Zabuza: I liked it … -is internally dancing with joy-

Me: I has this wonderful, crazy, and stupendous idea!

Naruto: What is it?

Me: Well, its a story about a monk in the Himalayas who one day finds this stranger and takes him with him and treats his wounds, then the stranger wakes, they fall in love and bang! There is a fluff scene! XD lolz

Naruto: … wow.

Haku: Who's going to be the pairing?

Me: I DON'T KNOW! Dx ZabuHaku just seems so right for it cause I can just imagine all that pent up sexual energy eating away at Haku and Zabuza and … well it calls for a very wild scene xD But then SasuNaru comes in. I'll just wait it out a bit and see … maybe KakuHida? XD lolz!

Sasuke: … oh god that would be hot!

Zabuza: … First one to get laid tonight gets the part!

Sasuke: You're on! -grabs Naruto-

Zabuza: -grabs Haku-

-they both take off running-

Me: Erm … o. o? Ok then …. erm review?

Tobi: You've been reading from Bad Writer xD


	6. Unexpected letter

Me: Well, well, well. So I've finally made a new chappy! ... and updated soon after too! xD

Sasuke: That is good, and … no one knows who won the fucking race, so … someone has to vote

Zabuza: I say it was ME!

Sasuke: ME!

Naruto and Haku: Is no one going to ask us?

Zabuza and Sasuke: NO!

Me: o. o I think Tobi and Zetsu will get it … NO! It will be Sasori and Gaara! lolz xD

Sasori: What?

Gaara: What?

Me: On ward to victory!

Tobi: Elena-chan owns her things and Angel's ass, if you say she owns Naruto, you need medical help :D

Chapter 6  
Unexpected letter

Zabuza sat across from Haku and watched him reading diligently, watching how his eyebrows crinkled cutely, how there seemed to be a concentrated pout on his lips, and how if you looked just right, there just seemed to be this sexy, book smart, librarian hottie that made you think of a very hot encounter with him. Zabuza loved studying together, and he loved what happened when studying got boring even more. The only problem was that Haku was a lot more dedicated to his studies than Zabuza, and oftentimes, Zabuza found himself gazing around the room or out the window while Haku was still focused. He watched the cars that passed by, watching how the snow would play around in the wind created by the cars. He was slightly offset by a green pick-up that slowly crawled by, as if it was stalking the house and watching. He'd started seeing that truck everyday, and he didn't know who it belonged to, which was odd in such a small town.

Zabuza stripped his shirt off, stood and walked around behind Haku and nibbled on his ear, wrapping his arms around the boy's chest and smirking in his nibbling. "Aren't you done yet?" he whispered, adding another playful nip, his tongue crawling out and licking at Haku's ear.

Haku smiled widely, pretending to ignore Zabuza, and turned the page of his book as he continued to read. Zabuza laughed and started to rub his fingers lightly across Haku's chest, smirking as he watched the goose bumps rise and a small, almost inaudible gasp left Haku's mouth, the rubbing causing his nipples to perk up through the material of his shirt. Haku remained stubborn, not giving in to an inch of temptation as Zabuza kept rubbing his nipples. Zabuza gave both nubs a little pinch, causing Haku to gasp and shift in his chair. Zabuza noted the growing bulge in Haku's pants and smiled, rubbing it softly. He started to kiss and nibble at Haku's neck and soon the boy gave in, moaning softly and arching his back a little. He turned in his chair and the lovers' lips met, barely brushing at first, which just made Zabuza even more sensitive. He unzipped his pants to allow his growing erection some room, groaning as the chilly air met his covered, heated skin. Haku worked his hand into Zabuza's boxers and started to smear pre-cum over the flared head, making Zabuza groan and arch his back as his angel did this to him.

The chair made a soft scraping sound as it was pushed away, Haku groaning as he released himself from his jacket and stared at Zabuza with those lust filled eyes of his. Haku lowered himself to his knees and pulled Zabuza's pants down to his ankles, his boxer coming off as well. He started to run his tongue over the warm, soft skin of Zabuza's shaft, looking up at Zabuza as he did so with those lusty eyes. Haku looked both angelic and devilish as he wrapped his lips around the pulsing organ, moaning softly at the taste of his love. Zabuza groaned and ran his hand through Haku's hair, feeling the softness of the hair that Haku loved to nuzzle against his cheek. He watched as inch by inch, his erection slid into Haku's hot, slippery mouth, the warmth of Haku's cavern wrapping around his shaft and making Zabuza groan once more in satisfaction. Haku started to bob his head, gripping Zabuza's thigh with the one hand to steady himself as his rhythm sped up, listening to the moaning and groaning of his panting lover above him. His other hand was busy tickling at Zabuza's balls, the warmth of the big things making Haku want to suckle on them as he left the big juicy treat for them, suckling them for all they were worth. The whole time, Haku's eyes were locked on Zabuza's and the feeling of connection made the experience twice as pleasurable.

Zabuza could feel his climax approaching fast and tapped Haku's shoulder softly, biting back a moan as Haku gave him a particularly hard suck before he let Zabuza's balls slip from his mouth with a wet popping sound of suction. Zabuza stepped out of his pants and underwear, carrying them with him as he led the way to their bedroom, smiling lazily as Haku blushed at a wink that was sent his way. Zabuza laid Haku on the bed gently and started to kiss his stomach, making little goose bumps rise up. Zabuza smirked as he watched Haku fumble with his shirt, trying to take it off, but to no avail. He shook his head as he ripped it off of his angel, smirking at the look of surprise on Haku's face.

"I thought you might like it, since you've been hanging onto my muscles a lot, maybe you just wanted to see them in action?" he laughed as Haku blushed and nodded his head, his gaze now turned to the fascinating ceiling above them. Zabuza chuckled and made his way up to Haku's neck, nibbling slightly on his nipples and leaving nice, red, lovely love bites along the way. He trailed kisses from there to Haku's left nipple again and gave it a teasing lick, making Haku's heart start to pound. Zabuza could see Haku's pulse fluttering at his neck, smiling slightly at Haku who only gave him an alluring smile in return. Haku groaned as Zabuza trailed kisses down his stomach and started to undo his pants, leaving love bites here and there, making Haku groan louder and arch his back as Zabuza's teasing came near his throbbing erection.

Haku gasped when Zabuza started to stroke him, spreading drops of pre-cum around the shaft and running his fingers lightly along the underside of the shaft, making Haku arch his back more and release a loud moan containing his name. Zabuza took Haku's hard length into his mouth and worked his tongue over the head, slowly running it along the underside of it, tickling Haku with the warmth of it and the massaging tricks it had. Zabuza bobbed up and down slowly, letting his tongue roam around freely over the new territory it had, letting it dip into the slit at the end and make more pre-cum ooze out. Haku sucked in breath, then sighed and moaned loudly as Zabuza let his expert tongue do all the work and massage Haku into cloud nine.

Zabuza sucked a little more, moving down lower to give Haku's balls the same attention he had gotten from Haku, groaning as the sweet taste of Haku invaded him once more and made him high with pleasure. He let them go slowly, going to the dresser and retrieving an unopened bottle of lube once they were safely back in their place. Haku sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Zabuza fumble a little as he opened it, smirking in victory and doing a mental touch down dance as he finally got it open. Zabuza smiled as he stood up, picking up Haku and slowly positioning him stomach-down on the bed with his feet on the floor. Zabuza knelt behind Haku and spread his cheeks open to expose the smooth, pink opening, salivating as it winked at him and teased him with it's winking, daring him to take a lick at it. Zabuza took the dare as he started to lick at the tight entrance until it was loose enough for his tongue to slide in. Zabuza let his tongue do all the work once again, giving it permission to explore once again, stroking the walls and licking at them as he began to move it around to open the hole a little more. Haku moaned and gripped the bedspread, thrusting himself a little back and moaning a little louder when he felt Zabuza stroke his walls with his fabulous tongue.

Zabuza lubed his fingers up, slowly circling them around the tight muscles guarding Haku's entrance. He slowly slid one in, softly making advances until it completely relaxed and his finger shot in until he hit the knuckle. Haku moaned, a familiarity of Zabuza's touch and smell more than enough to calm and arouse him at the same time. Slowly Zabuza entered the second finger, making sure to feel around on the walls for the special spot that would make Haku loose all control and give himself over to Zabuza. As soon as he thought about it, he hit it, and with full force at that as he saw Haku arch his back at an incredible angle and moan louder that he did before, showing Zabuza exactly how flexible and loud he really was. Zabuza smiled, quickly entering the third finger in as he watched his Silent Angel moan uncontrollably, arching his back and moaning out his name in such a way that his erection could no longer hold out in it's untouched state.

He cursed as he watched Haku moan and whimper, thrusting back against his fingers and riding them like his life depended on it. It surprised Zabuza as he watched, fascinated as Haku thrust back, fucking himself on the fingers and looking straight at him, challenging him to not do a single thing and just watch. He added more lube to the hole, making sure that his angel was prepared enough as he spread it around. He smirked as he watched Haku getting impatient, lubing up his erection rather slowly just to torment Haku for the earlier show he put on using Zabuza's fingers. Haku moaned out wantonly, glaring at his smirking lover as he quickly knelt behind him, grabbing him from behind and slowly pressing the head against Haku's opening, putting more pressure and waiting for Haku to give the signal to go. He felt Haku tense up and backed away, watching helplessly as Haku crumbled to the floor, holding his knees to his chest and started to shake.

"I'm sorry," Zabuza whispered. "I didn't think." He wrapped his arms around Haku and him tightly, feeling small tears falling down his own face. He had forgotten that Haku still remembered the incident with Raiga, which only added to the nightmares of his uncle and the memory of that torture since Raiga did the same thing Haku's uncle did so many times, only this time, Haku was penetrated. "It's alright now, we can stop. You never have to do anything you don't want to do."

Haku sighed and wiped his face, sniffing before giving Zabuza a watery, half-smile. "I-It's … ok" Zabuza smiled slightly, nodding.

"It's my fault for not asking first. I should have known that me being behind you, where you can't see me might make you nervous." Haku smiled and rose to his feet with help from Zabuza as he wrapped his arms around Zabuza's waist. He stood on his tip toes and started to kiss Zabuza, holding him close as he nibbled at his bottom lip. Zabuza eased down on the bed and let Haku settle on top of him, keeping up the kiss as he went.

Haku searched for the lube as he let Zabuza's lips go, smiling a devilish smile at him as he sat up. Zabuza quirked a brow, wondering what exactly Haku was going to do as he stood up a little and opened the lube. Haku smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye as he let the lube drip on Zabuza's erection, making Zabuza wince as he felt the chilly liquid dribble all over his heated organ. Haku applied more lube to his entrance, giving Zabuza a show as he let his fingers slowly slide in and out, imitating what Zabuza's cock was about to do as Haku put more lube on, making Zabuza grin at the show. Haku positioned himself over Zabuza, looking Zabuza straight in the eyes as he helped Haku balance and he lowered down onto Zabuza's cock.

Both boys gasped at the feeling of complete unity, something they did a lot, but weren't quite used to it. Haku was completely full and his erection twitched from the feeling of Zabuza buried deep inside of him, waiting for Haku to move and staring lovingly at him. Zabuza could feel Haku's muscles tighten around him, trying to move more of Zabuza into Haku, but failing as Zabuza was already in as deep as he could. Zabuza groaned in surprise as Haku started to move, catching him off guard as he began to bounce animatedly on top of Zabuza. As Haku sped up his motions, Zabuza let out a satisfied moan, watching as Haku had the look of pure bliss on his face. Haku's eyes were half closed, his mouth slightly open with some drool seeping out and it fumbled with sounds slightly until finally, he cried out, "More!"

Zabuza quickly guided Haku to change position, now entering side on and even deeper than they imagined. He pumped in and out as fast as he could, making sure to hit Haku's prostate head on. Haku let out a scream, thrusting back and muttering, "More … " over and over again. Haku groaned and gripped his erection, pumping it in time to Zabuza's inhuman thrusts. With a few strokes, Haku was seeing stars, spurting cum all over the bed spread and contracting his inner muscles as Zabuza grunted and thrust faster. He cried out and came inside Haku, bracing himself against the headboard and panting for a while. Zabuza felt delirious, and he loved it. He loved it every time Haku let loose and wanted to fuck raw and fast, he enjoyed that, but what he really loved was just having slow, sweet, love filled sex with his angel, reveling in the love they both had.

Once he'd caught his breath, Zabuza eased off of the bed and to the door, turning just to see Haku on his knees with cum running down his thigh. Zabuza smiled, he loved seeing Haku like that, it meant he was his and his alone, he took Haku's hand and led them to the bathroom.

"I love you," Zabuza said, kissing Haku on the cheek and smiling.

"I love you t-too." Haku said, giving Zabuza's hand a quick squeeze as they stepped into the shower.

[xD][xD][xD][xD][xD][xD][xD][xD][xD][xD]

Nagato got off from work early that afternoon, thankfully, Zabuza and Haku were both dressed and presentable. "Hey, boys," he said as he thumbed through the stack of mail in his hand. "Is Konan still at the doctors?"

"Yea," Zabuza replied. "She called about fifteen minutes ago. She has to wait for a prescription and she's bringing pizza home." Zabuza smiled as Haku cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek as Nagato entered the living room with the cards in hand.

"Hopefully, she'll be feeling better soon." He paused, looking at the card he had just turned to and smiled slightly. "Well Zabuza, looks like you have a letter here."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow, trying to think of anyone who would know of where he was staying at other than the guys. "That's odd." He got up and took the letter from Nagato, who only sat down at his recliner. It was a regular sized, unmarked white envelope addressed to Zabuza. The return address was an out of town P.O. Box and there was no name.

Zabuza sat down next to Haku again on the couch and opened the envelope. The letter was written in neat, cursive writing on unlined paper.

_Zabuza,_ it read. _I'm not quite sure what to say, so I'll start with my name. My name is Momochi Sandayu. Your mother and I went to collage together and were very close for a short time, but then we fell out of touch. A few months ago, I discovered from her old roommate, that Linda had left school due to pregnancy. I hired a private investigator and that's how I found you. I will gladly pay for a DNA test if you wish to have one done. I know this must be difficult for you to read, but please take it into consideration. I have so much I would like to say to you, but I understand if this is too much. Please call me at 965-1368 if you want to get to know me. I hope you call soon, I would like to make up for lost time._

Zabuza read and reread the letter twice before he muttered, "Holy Shit …" The paper fell from his hand and Haku put his arm around Zabuza's shoulder, giving him the comfort he needed. Zabuza didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt those soft hands that belonged to his Silent Angel brushing his cheek to clear them away.

All those years of wanting to know his father, but never believing that he would, fell like a weight on his shoulders as he picked up the letter and looked at the phone number. He wanted to call, but it felt too good to be true.

"May I see it?" Nagato asked, a look of concern on his face just like the one he had when he had first met Zabuza. Zabuza let him read the letter and took the opportunity to hold Haku close.

"It's up to you to decide," Nagato said, handing the letter back over to Zabuza.

Zabuza nodded. "I just don't know yet."

[;o][;o][;o][;o][;o][;o][;o][;o][;o][;o]

It was a week before Zabuza could bring himself to finish dialing the numbers, something kept pulling him back, and he just had a feeling. The Akatsuki family was huddled at the kitchen table, watching and listening with anticipation clear on their faces. Zabuza was glad to know that they were there for him, whatever happens, they were there to help him through it.

"Hello," a deep voice came from the other end of the line.

"Um … hi, this is … Zabuza."

Silence met him on the other end.

"Hello?" Zabuza said.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't exactly expect you to call so soon …"

"I was just … nervous."

Silence once again took over the conversation.

"Well, that's alright, Zabuza … I'm just glad you called."

Silence. Zabuza looked desperately to the Akatsukis, Haku had a concerned look on his face, but offered a smile of encouragement.

"Sorry. It was just kind of unexpected."

"I'd like to meet you."

Zabuza stomach turned, but he went on anyways. "I'd like that … I'm just … I don't know."

"That's alright." there was a pause. "Tell me about school."

Zabuza thought that it seemed sort of a trivial thing to discuss, but he was still glad to have something. But all he could come up with, "It's alright, I guess."

"You're a senior, right?"

"Yes."

"Hopefully I can come see you graduate."

That's in May."

"Oh."

More silence. All those years, Zabuza had imagined what it would be like to speak with his father, but he never imagined it would be so awkward. "But … I mean you could come …"

"If you want me to … when the time comes."

There was more silence, and Zabuza scrambled for a subject. "Uh … did you ever play football?"

"No."

"Oh, well I did."

"That's good … So … the P.I. Told me that you aren't living with your mother …"

"She married a jerk," Zabuza said quickly.

"Look … I'm so sorry. I had no idea …"

"I understand that now." Zabuza walked into the bedroom to avoid getting emotional in front of Haku's family. "I used to be angry at you … but I understand now that you didn't know."

"I really wan a relationship with you. Can I please meet you soon?" Zabuza thought about it.

"Please, Zabuza," his father said. "This is something I want very much."

"Alright."

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]

Zabuza stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a few seconds, but when he glanced at the clock, he realized it had been more like hours. He was surprised to see Haku still awake, though he looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. Zabuza smiled, getting up and hugging Haku close.

"You can go to sleep," Zabuza said, kissing the tips of Haku's nose. Haku shook his head and yawned, a cute determined pout settling on his lips.

Zabuza smiled for the first time that night. "I love you," he whispered, hugging Haku closer to his chest. He sighed and started to ramble like he had on their first date. "I'm just scared of what I'll find out. All of these years I just … I thought I wanted to meet him, but now it seems crazy. I don't know what to expect. What if he turns out to be some sort of ex-con or something?"

Haku nodded, looking into Zabuza's eyes with the look of, "It will be alright." it his eyes.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough."

They laid together in silence for a while, just contemplating on Zabuza's part, and enjoying the moment on Haku's. Haku sighed and stirred, Zabuza seeing that he was asleep, smiled and kissed his forehead, he figured that he should get some sleep in too.

[;3][;D][;3][;D][;3][;D][;3][;D][;3][;D]

Zabuza arrived early the next day, but stayed in his truck in the parking lot of the restaurant. He still had so many questions and doubts, but he promised himself that he would do it, he would meet his father and get to know him. He watched the people entering and wondered which one was his father, he wondered if he would see the man and know instantly who he was.

It was fifteen minutes after the agreed time before Zabuza gathered the courage to walk into the place, to meet his father. The hostess was a petite brunette and she bounced over to him, ponytail swishing.

"Just one?" she asked, eying him a little with recognition in her eye.

"actually, I'm meeting someone … Sandayu Momochi?"

She smiled, the recognition in her eye evolving into understanding. "Right this way."

Zabuza followed her to a table, where a man, his father sat waiting for him. Zabuza felt like the whole things was a dream as he sat down across from the man, wonder and fascination in both their eyes. Sandayu Momochi was completely and utterly, just like him, but much older. His eyes had a slight spark of happiness to them, his mouth had laugh lines around it, his hair was cropped differently and had slight streaks of silver in them, but he was still an older Zabuza. Zabuza noticed that their eyes were not the same, but could find no other thing at fault in them other than his father looked older than him, yet so much healthy for his age.

"Hi … " Zabuza said, his voice dry and slightly itchy in sound.

"It's nice to meet you, Zabuza," the man said, Zabuza was glad to see, he wasn't the only one having trouble speaking.

"Yeah … same here." Zabuza was having trouble making eye contact and instead, stared at his menu, trying to find a way to lighten up the mood.

"You know … I never expected you to look so much like me, it came as a surprise and … well you can just call me Sandayu, I don't expect you to call me dad."

Zabuza nodded, a slight smile playing at his mouth. "Alright, and yeah … I was surprised as well."

"How is your mother?"

"Fine last I heard …"

Do you want to tell me more about why you moved out?"

"I just couldn't stand it there anymore," Zabuza said, his eyes now searching the floor as if it had the next line to say.

Sandayu took a long drink of his water and nodded. "So … what are your plans after high school?"

"Don't know." Zabuza chanced a look up and saw that Sandayu didn't look pleased to hear that.

"I see … so, Zabuza … any girlfriends?"

"Boyfriend," Zabuza said abruptly. He hadn't exactly planned on coming out to his father, but it was out there now, and there was not stopping it as it had already ran on its rampage.

Sandayu looked uncomfortable. "Boyfriend?" he repeated, taking on a pensive look.

"Yes," Zabuza said mater-of-factually. He was almost daring Sandayu to get upset, to lash out and get angry with him. Zabuza was confused and reverting back to his old anger at the man who had never been there to get to know him, to save him. He was starting to get aggressive and he didn't know why.

"Alright then … I didn't expect that." Sandayu said, a slight smile on his lips.

"Well … you don't know me, never did."

"I wish I did."

Zabuza shrugged and finally let a smile out. "I wish you did too."

"Your mother never told me," Sandayu said. "I was young, just like she was. I can't say I would have done the right thing, but I never got a chance to find out."

"I used to hate you," Zabuza said, looking down at the table. "I mean … just the idea that you abandoned me, that's how she made it sound …"

After that admission, it seemed like something between them clicked, and a long awaited bond formed between a father that never got a chance to be and a son who never got a chance to know. Over the course of the meal, Zabuza learned that his father was an engineer, that he had married and divorced, but had no other children. He enjoyed working on cars and golfing in his spare time, like any other man out there, he enjoyed many things. During dessert, Zabuza admitted that he had been abused and Sandayu apologized, though Zabuza no longer blamed him, it still made him feel responsible. He felt that he should have been there for his son, and he never got the chance.

They agreed to meet again, same time, same place, next week. Once they departed, Zabuza felt like a weight had been lifted and his smile felt and looked more genuine as he walked alone.

[c;][c;][c;][c;][c;][c;][c;][c;][c;][c;]

Zabuza felt relieved when he got home, the talk with his father really cleared things up for him and he could now breathe easier. He told Konan and Nagato about his father, how he looked just like him, and they expressed an interest in meeting him. Haku smiled brightly, feeling proud that Zabuza could go through with meeting his father and Zabuza could feel it too.

The parents went to bed and Zabuza lifted Haku up and carried him to the bedroom, feeling as if he were the man on top of the world. He felt he had it all, a good boyfriend and love of his life, a great family who believed and cared about him, and also the greatest of friends who understood him. As he carried Haku inside, he indicated that Zabuza should sit down. Zabuza chuckled and nodded, sitting down as Haku began to shyly strip tease for him, running his hands up and down his chest, over his legs and ass, teasing poor Zabuza. He tossed his shirt aside and ran his fingers over his nipples, teasing himself and letting his hips rotate slightly. He looked up at Zabuza intense gaze and flushed, biting his lip and pinching his nipple. Zabuza undid his pants and pulled out his cock and started to slowly stroke as he watched Haku undo his pants and drop his pants, one finger traveling back up his body to be sucked into Haku's mouth, making Zabuza's mouth water. He stepped out of them, bending down to toss them aside and giving Zabuza a nice view of his ass, the supple flesh calling to Zabuza as he swished from side to side. Finally, he took off the black, form fitting boxers and threw a smirk in Zabuza's direction, taking out his fingers and running them back down his body and towards his hole.

Zabuza's mouth watered even more as he watched Haku's hand runs down the delicious body of his, taking a detour and twitching his nipples before it went down, past his cock, past his balls, and to the hole. Zabuza bit his lip as Haku slowly pushed in his finger, moaning Zabuza's name as it went in deep. Zabuza groaned, tightening his grip on his now wet member and watching as Haku let a second finger in, his hole, slowly opening up to fit the fingers. Haku smirked at Zabuza, loving the look of pure lust directed only at him, loving how Zabuza almost looked hungry for him, loving how it was his lover that loved him. Quickly, he let in the last finger, moaning slightly at the pleasure of being full again, but not by what he wanted, he wanted Zabuza not his fingers. He got up and went to Zabuza, slowly strutting to torture the other boy and make him suffer from not having Haku over there.

Zabuza pressed their lips together, his tongue demanding entrance into Haku's mouth, mapping everything out and massaging Haku's with his own. Both boys were gasping for breath when they let the kiss go, Zabuza pulling Haku's hair and making him arch his back and show his neck to him. Zabuza took advantage of the moment and began to nip playfully at his neck, loving the soft moans and groans emitted from Haku's delicious mouth.

"We have to be quiet," he whispered out huskily, smiling as Haku nodded feverently.

Zabuza shifted in the bed and guided Haku into a 69 position, calmly holding Haku close to him as he laid on the bed. Haku took the head of Zabuza's throbbing erection into his mouth, teasing the slit and moaning at the taste, running his tongue over every bit of it. Zabuza lifted Haku's leg, his temptation proving to be too much as he licked at the pink hole, making Haku shiver in delight as he felt his hole being worked on again.

Several long, sweet minutes passed by, Haku mewling softly and suckling on Zabuza's erection and Zabuza switching between suckling on Haku's and licking at his entrance until, simultaneously, they both came. Zabuza kissed Haku and the salty taste of cum with the sweet taste of a kiss mingled together in an unbelievably delicious way.

[xD][xD][xD][xD][xD]Finish with chappy![Cx][Cx][Cx][Cx][Cx]

Me: LOL! Two fluffies in one! I am an over achiever xD … and Zabuza's dad is the ninja in real for whom Zabuza is named after if you don't know who it is xD … only problem is that I don't know what he looks like, so I made a Zabuza clone xD

Sasuke: … Where the hell are the other updates for SasuNaru … and this new story Heidy was talking about … so it's SasuNaru? … is it the monk one? :D! -creepy … Sasuke is smiling xD-

Me: … erm, no. Its called Freedom Fighters :D and it is awesome! XD and and the monk one shall now be a ZabuHaku fic :3

Zabuza: Another fic for us? … YES! -happy dances with Haku and Naruto-

Naruto: YAY! Hurray for you guys!

Me: lolz Tobi, take it away!

Tobi: Please review for us!

Zabuza: those of you who read this and don't review … shame on you. To Haku13 and Heidy … -sends kiss- don't faint on me now.

Me: … lolz, Haku13 might faint xD!

Tobi: You've been reading from Bad Writer xD


	7. Thinking about the future

Me: Well, here we are, no need to ask for reviews, since I'm just wasting my breath on you guys … Thank you to Haku13, Heidy, and another reviewer whose name I have just forgotten!

Naruto: Well at least you still have us!

Me: I didn't fucking know you guys would come with me! But I only have you, Sasuke, Itachi, and Tobi … oh goodie! -really bad sarcasm-

Sasuke: If Zabuza were here with us, he would say … where is the fucking next chapter?

Me: Don't push it, Sasuke!

Naruto: Lets just get this over with, we're waking Itachi up, and you would like him when he's angry … he acts like Hidan!

Me: -sarcastic- Oh the horror! -w-

Itachi: Shut your damn mouths already and get to the fucking chapter! -looking scary-

Me: Wow o. o -is freaked out-

Tobi: Elena-chan only owns the things she brought with her on this trip, please do not say she owns Naruto for—wah!

Sasuke: I own Naruto, not HER. So shut your mouths before I Mangekyou your asses!

Me: enjoy! :D ... er, well when you read it that is ^^;;

Chapter 7  
Thinking about the future

It was the same restaurant, but with a different perky hostess, and Zabuza sighed as he walked in. This time though, Zabuza wasn't as nervous as the first time, for this time he knew his father, and he knew what to expect. He held Haku's hand in his and he knew that Konan and Nagato were close behind him, ready to be his support should anything go wrong, but Zabuza knew everything would be alright. He spotted Sandayu and smiled, knowing that it would be alright to let him meet his love and his new family. They made introductions, not believing that Sandayu looked exactly like Zabuza, or well, Zabuza looked exactly like Sandayu, right down to their cropped hair. Sandayu took a short moment to look over Haku before turning his attention to Konan and Nagato with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to thank you for taking Zabuza in, I would have done it, but I never knew about him," he said, a small sad smile gracing his features as he looked at his son.

"We're glad to have him," Konan said, ruffling his hair a little. "He's a great young man."

Sandayu nodded. "I've recently learned more about his situation, and I'm very glad had you there for him."

"Really it was Haku," Nagato said, smiling slightly at Haku as he hid himself from the probing gaze of the older Zabuza. "The boys take care of each other."

Sandayu looked at the young couple once more, making Haku shrink back into his seat, he didn't like being looked at too much, and that was his third glimpse. Zabuza chuckled and rubbed his arm comfortingly under the table. "Zabuza tells me you're a musician." Haku glanced around and nodded, not really liking the fact that he was the center of attention.

"He doesn't like to talk," Zabuza said, now putting a protective hand on Haku's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "But yes, he plays piano, along with others."

"Well that is very good that you can play," Sandayu commented, smiling slightly at Haku and looking back at the rest of them. Haku smiled and relaxed a little, enjoying the talk with Mr. Momochi. They enjoyed their meal and as they parted, there were promises of meeting up again, and a new friendship grew.

[...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...]

It was dark, and there was a creaking sound coming from far off. The light did not want to enter this room, and neither did its warmth. There were sounds of movement in the dark coldness, and Haku was huddled in the corner, cold and in trouble. "I'm sorry," he whimpered into the darkness.

But sorry wasn't good enough, it never was. Sorry was just a word, and it will never save him, but Haku had to try. He covered his face as he felt the terror rise in his chest. "Sorry." He couldn't stop saying it, no matter how many times he thought about how sorry never worked, he still had to try it. But why couldn't he stop saying it? He knew it only made it worse.

A big hand captured a small wrist and pulled the small boy away from the corner that was his only defense. His uncle pulled his pants to his ankles and tapped the several leather straps of the whip against Haku's backside. He sobbed, "Please don't. Please. I'm sorry."

Pain tore through him. His little body shook and he tried to get away, tried so hard to get away, but it wasn't enough.

Big hands grabbed him, hurt him. A voice that smelled like death said, "Stop fighting."

Haku tried to cry out. A big hand covered his mouth. More pain. He screamed. A hand around his throat. He couldn't breathe. He choked and coughed. The world was red.

Then suddenly, a soft voice. "Open your eyes, beautiful. It's ok. I'm here." A gentle shushing sound. "It'll be over just open your eyes."

More pain. Blood ran down his legs.

Yet Zabuza was there, just like he always was. Haku clung to him. The nightmare was over. he felt the seat of his pajama pants. No blood, no bruises. Just a dream. Zabuza's hands brought warmth back to Haku, and he sighed.

"That was a bad one, huh?" Zabuza murmured.

Haku closed his eyes, listened to the steady rhythm of Zabuza's heart. He took a slow breath, in and out. It was over. His uncle wasn't there, couldn't get him anymore.

Haku didn't really remember his real mom and dad. All he remembered was His uncle. A big man with hard hands and breath that smelled like whiskey. He remembered beatings that got worse and worse. He remembered the night when his uncle's friends had come into his room and how they had called him a slut for what they made him do. He had been nine years old when his uncle had branded him with the word. Nights were hell, and during the day was just as bad. His uncle would clean up what he'd done, bandage up his nephew, feed him the table scraps from the day before, and then it was time for lessons.

Haku learned fast, it was his only option. He had to be smart, or at least try to be. He studied as much as he could every day, and did his best to make his uncle happy with him so that maybe when the sun went down he wouldn't feel those rough hands around his wrist, or that biting pain of the whip.

He still remembered it every day and relived it every night. It was getting better now though, Zabuza made the world seem like a brighter place, a place with less pain.

Zabuza yawned and held Haku closer. "Go back to sleep, beautiful," he muttered. "It's alright now."

Though it was obvious he was tired, Haku noticed in his last moments of lucidity that Zabuza was still awake, watching over him.

[...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...]

"Good morning, beautiful," Zabuza said as he kissed Haku's cheek, he opened his eyes and looked around in a daze. Zabuza found it adorable how Haku was so slow to wake up in the morning.

Haku shut his eyes and sighed.

"It's time to wake up, angel," Zabuza whispered.

Haku groaned and pulled the blankets closer to him.

"Come on," Zabuza said, laughing as he tugged at the blankets.

Haku let them go and instead curled up in a tight ball. Zabuza smirked and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. He plugged the drain, started the water, and coaxed Haku into raising his arms. His shirt dropped to the ground and his nipples contracted to little rosebuds from the cool air around him. Zabuza removed Haku's pants and boxers and led him to the tub. Haku smiled at the feeling of the warm water on his skin as he sat down. Zabuza stripped his own pajamas off, turned off the water, and sat behind Haku in the tub. It was a tight fit, and there wasn't much room to spare, but Zabuza liked that.

Haku laid his head on Zabuza's shoulder and yawned.

"Wake up," Zabuza whispered, sprinkling a few droplets of water onto Haku's neck and then kissing them away.

Haku groaned and smiled, but kept his eyes closed.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" he asked.

Haku nodded, wrinkling his nose cutely as Zabuza tickled his sides lightly.

"Does this mean I have to wash you?"

Haku nodded again.

Zabuza smiled and reached for the bar of soap. It was handmade by a friend of the Akatsukis, the source of Haku's lavender smell. Zabuza moved the bar over Haku's chest and stomach, leaving little pieces of lavender flower on his skin. Zabuza set the bar down and moved his hands over Haku's body. He found himself becoming aroused just from touching the one he loved.

Haku sighed and Zabuza saw the head of his erection start to peak above the water. He poured shampoo onto his hair and started to massage his scalp. "I love you," he whispered.

Haku made a soft, musical, humming sound that Zabuza had come to recognize as Haku's shy way of saying 'I love you too'. He knew that talking was difficult for Haku, as he often got frustrated with his stuttering and gave up. But Zabuza loved the sound of Haku's voice, really any sound Haku made, and he sometimes wished that Haku would open up more.

"Did I miss anywhere?" he asked, as Haku rinsed the suds from his hair.

Haku moaned slightly and led Zabuza's hand to his cock, moaning as he felt Zabuza's fingers brush over it. Zabuza gripped the throbbing organ and maintained a steady pace as Haku gasped and moaned. He watched as Haku arched his back lightly, and gripped his erection as well. They both moved in sync, bringing pleasure to each other as they came closer and closer to climax. Soon after they both came and Zabuza wrapped his arms around Haku's lithe frame and kissed his shoulder as they rested.

They stood and turned on the shower to rinse themselves off, enjoying just being in each others arms and washing each other off.

[...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...]

Just as Zabuza was getting ready to walk out the door, Haku hugged him tightly again wishing there was more time to spend together. Zabuza shrugged and leaned down to give Haku another long, good-bye kiss. Neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away. Zabuza sighed as he set down his bag and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Haku smile into the hug.

Unfortunately the time came that Zabuza had to leave, he was so ready to be out of high school. Graduation was in a few months and he couldn't wait, he just didn't like not having Haku there, but he knew it was safer for him to be home-schooled. People were still very hostile as the rumor spread that Zabuza and Haku were a couple. It was unheard of in a town like that. Of course Zabuza was certain there were other homosexuals, it was a well kept secret, he knew of a few, but even they had their secret zipped up tight in an airless vault deep within masks.

The parking lot was full of vehicles Zabuza had never seen before and it took him a moment to remember that there was some sort of college/career fair going on. As soon as he made it to his classroom, the seniors were called to the gym for the beginning of the fair. He sighed and turned around, he had wanted to be with Haku during this, but he had no choice.

Zabuza leaned on the wall, he hadn't really given much thought to his future and he knew it was something he had to start doing soon. He visited the tables of a few junior colleges and a technical school before passing by an elaborate Konoha ANBU display.

He looked for a while, one of the guys passing by shouted, "Don't ask, don't tell!" His group of friends got a good laugh at it. Zabuza glanced at the soldiers sitting at the table and one of them gave him a sympathetic look.

"That shouldn't be a factor," one of the soldiers said. "It's on its way out."

Zabuza stayed for a while and walked away with a plastic bag filled with pamphlets, pens, pencils, rubber band bracelets, and book covers. He wasn't really sure how he felt about it all, or what Haku would think, but at least he found something that interested him.

That was the most important thing. Haku. It wasn't just Zabuza anymore, he had to think. How would he support Haku through college? Or was Haku even going? Zabuza had never opened discussion about their future plans.

"Hey, Zabuza!" He turned and smiled at his friends, he was a little anxious being friends with them and bringing them into the hate, but they didn't care and stuck with him, receiving many of the hate themselves for sticking with him as his friends.

"Don't listen to those jerks, you'll soon graduate, and if I were you, I'd pick up Haku's sexy ass and get the hell out of here." Zabuza smiled at Naruto as they all sensed an angry aura from the direction of Haku's house. "Damn! He's not even here, and yet he knows I called him sexy!" Naruto pouted and glared at the wall as Sasuke chuckled and stood next to Gaara and Zabuza.

"Itachi says hey from the university, he called two days ago and said he would be here by prom to hang out with us." They all nodded, Itachi was a student going to the University of the Five Kages, also known as the Five-K U. Kisame and him were still together, and next fall he was going to go to the Five-K U to be with Itachi.

"I still don't know what to do about next year, but I'll talk with Haku about it first." they all nodded as they watched Neji and Naruto crowd around the Five-K U table, wanting to go to the performing arts section of the university.

[...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...]

"Haku … do you ever think about the future?" Zabuza asked as he hugged Haku tightly.

Haku shrugged, they had returned to the place they used to sneak away to, back when their relationship had just begun, this time Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto were with them, but those couples were scattered about in their own cars somewhere on the other side of the lake sized pond.

"All I know is I want you there," Zabuza said, looking into the eyes he had fallen in love with.

Haku smiled widely and kissed him, pulling him closer into the kiss.

"Wait, smile like that again," Zabuza said as he kissed Haku's cheek. "You have a little dimple right there."

Haku laid his head on Zabuza's chest and looked at his ring under the starlight. Zabuza looked at it too, the way it seemed to shine in the night, and he felt reassured. He started to kiss Haku's neck making him arch in his lap as he lightly bit him and goose bumps popped up on Haku's skin.

Haku turned to face Zabuza, still in his lap, and started to move back and forth. He held Haku close and kissed him deeply as Haku's thrusting grew faster. Their tongues slid around each other and Haku made a soft sound as Zabuza unzipped his jeans and freed his growing organ. Haku shivered as Zabuza started to spread the pre-cum with his thumb. He nibbled at Haku's collarbone as he laid back in the truck bed. He liked the feeling of Haku grinding against him, moaning close to him, being in pleasure because of him. He gripped Haku's hips and guided him up so that he was on his hands and knees and his erection was positioned over Zabuza's mouth.

Zabuza started to lick him lightly, making Haku shiver and press himself into his mouth, but timidly backing off.

"I want to make you happy," Zabuza whispered. "You know I love how you cum. Do what you feel like, angel."

Haku let go and started to slide in and out of Zabuza's mouth, moaning softly as he felt Zabuza pull him closer and moan over his erection. Zabuza focused on relaxing and was proud that he didn't gag, he was really happy to be used for Haku's pleasure. He heard the soft series of moans that meant Haku was ready, he kept the cum in his mouth as it spurted in and moved onto his hands and knees. He smiled as Haku looked at him and nodded, spreading his cheeks for Zabuza and watching as he let the cum run into the crack and he licked at the tight opening.

"Do you trust me, beautiful?"

Haku moaned desperately and made himself more open to Zabuza, pushing back and nodding more.

"I love you," Zabuza said. He pulled his shorts down and entered Haku slowly, holding onto Haku's sides and comfortingly rubbing them. He heard Haku gasp as he entered, making Zabuza be concerned and pause. Haku made a small growling sound and pushed back on him, taking Zabuza deeper and crying out at the pleasure he felt. Zabuza entered him completely and reveled as he always did in the moment that they truly became one.

Haku squirmed and Zabuza began to thrust in and out, moaning and grunting into Haku's ear as he whispered sweet nothings to him. Haku was biting his lip and reciprocating every move, thrusting back and clenching his inner muscles as Zabuza pushed in, making a sweet, delicious friction. Zabuza reached around with one hand and gave Haku's nipple a pinch, biting and sucking at his neck as Haku threw his head back as a loud, sexy moan escaped his lips. His other hand roamed over Haku's scarred back, lovingly caressing each one and reminding Haku that he didn't care about them, that he was the one Zabuza wanted. He swore he would make things right, the person who had hurt Ezra would suffer for hurting his Silent Angel the way he did. The twin moans resounding from the other sides of the lake sized pond went unnoticed to Haku and Zabuza as Zabuza's pace sped up a little.

Zabuza sped up his motions and Haku moaned another sexy moan as Zabuza's cock stimulated his prostate. Zabuza closed his eyes and listened to their passionate love making as Haku once again clenched his muscles deliciously. He listened to the heavy breathing, the flesh slapping against flesh, Haku's gasping and moaning, everything, it all gave him an exhilarating rush of of pleasure.

Haku and Zabuza moved faster and faster, their movements matching the others they moved. Haku pushed back just as Zabuza pushed in, creating a fast pace to their thrusting that both could match. Zabuza slammed into Haku one last time, making sure to probe Haku's prostate extra hard and came with Haku. They were still for a moment, just relishing in the aftermath of their fuck and letting the waves of pleasure take them down from cloud nine. Zabuza pulled out and watched a little stream of cum dribble out of Haku and on to the truck, chuckling as Haku threw him a sultry gaze and slid his finger in the pool of cum before licking it sexily off, giving Zabuza a provocative show with his tongue and finger.

Haku smiled and settled down, curing up and looking up at Zabuza with his big, innocent eyes. He smiled and took Haku into his arms, sighing as he looked up into the star filled sky. "Whatever life brings, I'm just glad I'm with you."

They rested together under the warm blanket Zabuza brought for them, just reveling in each others company.

"Excuse me sir, but you are under arrest for fornicating in public." Zabuza jumped a mile into the air as Naruto and Sasuke laughed their asses off on the floor. Zabuza glared at them, his glare being ruined by the darkening of his skin. Haku glared at Naruto and Sasuke as Neji and Gaara made their way over.

"W-What d-do the two h-hot g-guys w-want?" Naruto dropped his laughter and proceeded to gape with Neji as Haku gave them a smug smirk.

"Haku, how do you do it? I try everything to get my Dobe to shut up, yet all you have to do is call him hot." Haku shrugged and smirked at the still gaping blonde and brunette.

"Have you tried the rape method?" Sasuke and Zabuza raised an eyebrow at Gaara as Haku kept smirking at the gaping duo.

"Rape … method? … Hn, I'm intrigued, explain." Gaara smirked at Sasuke as Zabuza rolled his eyes at them and crossed his arms, this was not going to end well for a certain blonde. Haku smiled innocently at Zabuza as he snuggled into his arms, both of them still being naked under the blanket.

"Well," Gaara began, sitting himself on the truck edge as Sasuke sat down with him. "You see, every time Naruto talks, and you have to tell him to shut up, just rape him soon after at random moments and don't give him release. It works almost every time." Sasuke smirked and nodded, he liked that method. Zabuza rolled his eyes as Naruto shook his head out of the stupor and glared at Haku.

"If we are so damn hot, then you are a supper sexy hottie!" Haku spluttered and blushed, glaring at Naruto as Neji smirked and nodded, both of them sitting themselves on the trunk bed behind Gaara and Sasuke.

"Since when did we invite you guys over here to steal our spot?" Sasuke smirked and shrugged, laying back and resting his head on Naruto's lap, almost purring when he began to lightly comb his hair.

"It was Gaara's idea." Zabuza smirked as he silently slipped his pants on, Haku having gotten his on when Sasuke and Gaara began to discuss the theory of rape method. He sighed as he pulled Haku over to his side, letting him lean on him and stare up at the stars. He was happy to be with Haku at the moment, because as he said earlier to him, whatever life brings him, he's just happy to be with Haku.

[...][...][...][...][...]End of this chapter![...][...][...][...][...]

Me: Well Naruto, there we have yet another sweet story involving Haku and Zabuza, I'm just sad that they're not here to be with us to witness it's miracle!

Naruto: They said to email it to them when you have the chance.

Sasuke: I love that rape method, you won't mind if I take it, will you?

Me: No, not at all :D

Itachi: What about my needs? Dx

Tobi: Itachi-kun sounds like a needy house wife! :3

Itachi: TOBI! Shut up will you!

Me: I just wonder … how will my readers take the story I left them with, you know, the Pein and Neji one. It was a request, but it is longer than most of my other one-shots and it actually had me all emotional.

Naruto: Well, whatever happens, lets just get on to the next chapter.

Sasuke: You did say this story only had three chapters left, right?

Me: Yeah … well now its two, but why do you ask?

Itachi: My foolish little brother wants you to get going on the SasuNaru you promised him.

Me: OH! Right! Sure … well, for when I update this into the story …

Tobi: You've been reading from Bad Writer xD


	8. Prom Crashing!

Me: Well … I'm surprised that I got started on this chapter after three hours straight on the other xD … I still find these chapters very short, but oh well.

Naruto: Bad news! To Haku13, and Heidy-the bitch that Elena-chan talks to … Chapter nine is the end! … Yeah, that's about it.

Sasuke: I want my Naruto ass!

Itachi: I really enjoy this story, why did no one tell me of this story?

Me: Er … you never listen and are never here to read it.

Itachi: Good point!

Tobi: Enjoy! :D

CHAPTER 8  
Prom crashing!

The weather was a little warmer, the sky a little more blue, green started to show up on the brown expanses, tiny flower buds were waiting for the right time, and the animals were coming back. It was spring, and it marked a new beginning for them all.

Zabuza had been working all weekend, trying to turn planks of wood, nails, and some chain into some lawn chairs and a romantic swing that he and Haku could sit in while they looked up at the stars and their friends were over. He could see Haku watching him now from the front porch, a small smile gracing his lips and making Zabuza smile. He winked and pulled his shirt up over his head and let it fall next to his tool box, giving the world a nice view of his sexy body, unknown to him. Haku smiled and walked towards him making Zabuza drop his hammer and wrap Haku in his arms.

"It's almost done … I think," Zabuza said, gesturing to the half completed swing and the fully completed, and painted chairs. The seat part of it was completed and tested, though it didn't look very pretty, but with the addition of a few cushions it would be perfect. Zabuza was now working on a structure to hang the swing from, which was nearly completed. His biggest concern was the whole thing falling apart, though he had consulted the shop teacher about his plans before beginning and he was proud to say that the shop teacher had come by and was impressed with his work, telling him that if it were to be for a grade, he'd get more than a simple A.

Haku stood up on his toes and kissed Zabuza's cheek, smiling at the determination Zabuza was using just for them. "Thanks," he whispered, then laid his cheek against Zabuza's chest and closed his eyes.

As the sun was setting that evening, Zabuza ran inside to find Haku studying, his cute furrowed brow and slight pout making Zabuza want to tackle him down and just kiss him. But he settled for just kissing him quickly and lightly on the lips. "Come on," he said, but instead of having Haku follow him, he swept him up into his arms, carrying him like they were newlyweds, making Haku giggled in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Zabuza's neck and nibbled at his ear, enjoying the ride to wherever it is they were going.

The swing was complete and swayed lazily in the early spring breeze, painted in the forest green of the house with the white pillows that matched the door and lining. The night had a bit of a chill to it, so Zabuza had set a few blankets on the swing, making it perfect for them both. It was a clear sky though, with the sun dying the horizon a crimson red and livid orange and pink. A V-shaped formation of birds soared past, looking like tiny ink dots in the distance.

Zabuza and Haku sat close together as they watched the sun go away to come back again the next day. Zabuza covered them with blankets and Haku curled up against his side as stars began to appear, making a miraculous show of blinking in the distance. Zabuza kissed the top of Haku's head and pushed the swing slowly back and forth, hugging his angel close as they stared into the distance of the night sky.

Zabuza smiled and traced pictures in the stars as Haku started to fall asleep on his chest, mewling into his sleep and hugging Zabuza closer. Zabuza knew he'd found true happiness, because the moment he was in was just as good as any sexual encounter they'd ever shared.

[...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...]

Zabuza didn't really look at the prom invitation that the preppy junior girl handed him, smiling at him and trying to to looked disgusted, no wonder he just ignored it. He stuffed it into his back pocket and forgot about it until that evening when it fell into the grass as he and Haku were leaving their swing and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara went on into their house

"Oh, that's just …" Zabuza didn't say anything. Haku's eyes seemed to light up as he looked at the invitation, turning it over and reading it as Naruto walked up to them and saw it.

"Oh, cool! You guys are going too? We're going as a group, but since Zabuza didn't say anything, we didn't ask." Sasuke tapped Naruto's ass, smirking as he shut his mouth and looked away, seems that the rape method was working out for them.

"Actually, Naruto, I forgot all about the invitation, but …" He looked over at Haku as he turned the card around once more.

It was on black card stock, with a red ribbon wrapped around the top. In silver calligraphy it read 'The Konohagakure Junior Class invites you to the Jr./Sr. Prom: A Night Under The Stars…' followed by the location and time of the event. In the bottom corner of the invitation there was a picture of the Eiffel Tower with a full moon behind it. Haku smiled as he traced the picture, sighing silently

"You want to go?" Zabuza asked, looking at Haku, he was kind of shocked. He hadn't really expected Haku to want to go to the prom, but then again, he hadn't expected many of the things that occurred in his life to occur.

"Y-yes," Haku whispered nervously, blushing cutely and making Naruto coo at him.

Zabuza tilted Haku's chin up and gently kissed him. "Ok, we'll go. But let me ask you properly. Later, though."

Sasuke smirked as they entered the house, Neji and Gaara having stayed on the porch throughout the entire exchanged. "Gaara … it looks like we're going to have some fun at prom." Gaara grinned and nodded, following them inside as Neji and Naruto started a movie and Nagato and Konan fussed over their cuteness.

The next afternoon, Haku found a teddy bear in a suit jacket and bow tie sitting on his desk, holding a note that said 'Will you go to prom with me?' He smiled as he turned to Zabuza, who was talking to Sasuke and Gaara. Their eyes met and a dazzling smile appeared on both their faces as they stared deep into each others eyes.

"AW! See, I told you that you were cute! Smiling like that makes you even cuter!" Naruto said, grinning as Haku glared at him and Neji and began their, 'who is hotter' right once again.

[...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...]

Zabuza was surprised at how nervous he was, he was fidgeting and twisting his fingers. He looked at the fresh flower boutonniere in its plastic container, he'd chosen a white rose because when he saw it, he thought of Haku and how innocent he was. He shifted his weight and tugged at his tux, he'd never worn one before, having skipped his junior prom to start the after-parties early, and he was very uncomfortable in it, though everyone had assured him he looked nice in the black tux, black shirt and vest, with a brightly contrasting red tie.

He knew Haku was about to appear when Konan rushed in with her digital camera in hand.

"Wait! Don't let him out yet," she shouted. "Zabuza, fix this damn thing." Konan was good at many things, many of them containing decorating, flowering, and origami, but electronics was not her thing. Zabuza laughed and switched the camera from viewing mode to picture taking mode and handed it back to the woman who was more of a mom to him than his own mother was.

Haku appeared in a tux that matched Zabuza's and made him stand out at the same time as the most beautiful thing Zabuza had ever seen. Their eyes locked for a moment and both smiled uncontrollably, keeping their gazes and unknowingly giving Konan the best shot there was.

Zabuza took the flower out of its container and pinned it to Haku's lapel and then kissed his cheek, making Haku blush lightly.

"Wait a minute!" Konan said. "I missed it. Do it again, Nagato fix this!" Nagato chuckled as his wife as she bounced in her place giddily, watching the boys stare lovingly into each others eyes.

Zabuza and Haku smiled at each other and repeated the entire process, each gesture done with so much care and love that Konan and Nagato couldn't help but ask for them to do it again one more time. After taking pictures by the doorway, Konan had the boys pose by a tree in the front yard and on the swing. Zabuza, Haku, and Nagato were nearly laughing hysterically as she continued to direct the young couple's 'candid' poses. Around the fifth time that Zabuza had helped Ezra into the sleek black Mustang they had borrowed from a friend of the Akatsukis, Zabuza had to put a stop to it. "We'll miss the dinner if we don't leave now," he said.

Konan kissed both boys on the cheek and said, "Be careful."

"Be back before sunrise, boys," Nagato added, the suggestive tone in it making both boys blush and Konan giggle.

Zabuza smiled as they drove away, noticing Konan snapping a few pictures of the car leaving and Nagato chuckling at her. The sky was overcast and he hoped it wouldn't rain as he reached over for Haku's hand.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Thunder rolled and a few raindrops hit the windshield.

"That's all I want," Zabuza said.

As Zabuza drove down, he noticed two other cars following close behind, chuckling as he noticed Naruto's blonde hair jumping around in his seat. They had all agreed to meet at Haku's house, but Zabuza guessed that they were afraid of Konan, who was armed with a camera and ready to pounce on unsuspecting couples. They drove down the road, all ready to get the prom over with and receive the hate from the never ending parade of stupid.

They were the last couples to arrive at the Konoha Country Club and at that point the rain was coming down hard. The front doors had been decorated with white Christmas lights and they all joined the line of arriving couples. Chaperones were checking invitations and the teacher in charge of the yearbook was taking pictures of the couples as they arrived.

The man taking invitations gave them all a dirty look and the school photographer refused to take Haku and Zabuza's picture for the yearbook page. Zabuza was angry about that, but he didn't want to ruin the night so he let it slide and put an arm around Haku as they entered the dining area. Sasuke gave both of them a dirty look as followed behind Naruto, secretly holding onto his hand. Gaara just glared at them, keeping a protective distance to Neji as they walked in behind Sasuke, Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku making the two shiver in fear.

The buffet table had chicken and beef, a salad with vinaigrette, a pasta dish of some sort, green beans, and jello. Once they had their plates, Zabuza led the way to an empty table, the tables were large enough for eight people and though some people ate while standing, none accompanied Zabuza, Haku, and their friends.

The wait staff brought the dessert out and Zabuza was sure to thank the young waitress that brought theirs because she was the first kind face he'd seen since arriving at the prom. The dessert was a lemon with candied curls of the peel on top. They all laughed at the cute way Haku, Neji, and Naruto wrinkled their nose when they tasted it.

"You don't like it?" Zabuza asked, noticing how Gaara and Sasuke were beginning to not care about everyone else and hold onto Naruto and Neji.

Haku shook his head and pushed the plate away, smiling at the fact that Naruto and Neji were beginning to open up and show their relationship with Sasuke and Gaara.

"I'll give you something sweet later," Zabuza whispered in his ear, making Haku blush and smile.

The clock chimed at seven and the students herded towards the separate area that the dance would be held in. Zabuza could hear a pop song playing as they entered the room, passing the area that was being set up for the professional photographer. The backdrop was of a starry night sky, and a mini cardboard Eiffel Tower covered with lights stood for the couples to pose next to. The room itself was lit by Christmas lights and candles with rose petals strewn over the black cloth covered tables. The dance floor was disappointingly small, but no one was interested in it. As was common for most Konoha dances, everyone crowded to the tables and against the walls until a country song was played.

Zabuza got a glass of punch and brought it to Haku as they sat at their own table, Sasuke chatting with Gaara and Neji and Naruto glaring at Haku about who was cuter. The dancing started to pick up, girls tossed away their shoes and boys took off their jackets as they started to really enjoy their night.

Zabuza started to worry as Haku became silent as usual as he watched the couples on the dance floor with Naruto and Neji.

"Do you want to have our picture taken?" Zabuza offered.

Haku nodded and they went to wait, the other two couples tagging along to watch them. The line was short and soon the young couple was standing under a bright light next to the cardboard cutout.

The photographer was a man in his early thirties, with a long needle sticking out of his mouth, a bandana covering his hair and glasses that made him look scholarly. The boys posed in the classic prom picture way, standing slightly sideways, Haku in front of Zabuza, and Zabuza's arms around his waist.

"No, no, no, Genma!" a voice called just as the photographer, Genma, was about to take the picture. The assistant principle stepped in front of the camera. " Don't take their picture, Genma! We don't condone that sort of thing here."

Genma narrowed his eyes at her as she stood. "You may not, but I am an independent photographer. You cannot tell me I can't take this lovely couple's picture. Now, if you would kindly move out of my shot."

"We are running this prom!" she shouted, her product laden hair nearly moved showing just how frustrated she was.

"The Konoha school district rented the dining room and function room twelve. We are currently in the foyer. You have no control here," the photographer said.

The assistant principle rushed off to find someone with more authority.

Genma smiled at the boys and took a few shots. He stepped in front of the camera and guided them into a different poses.

"I just wanted to say..." he began. "I'm gay also. I know how tough it is in high school. I have to say, you boys are braver than I was. I didn't go to my prom. Just know it gets better." He winked at them and returned to his camera and took a few pictures of them standing, facing each other and holding hands.

"One more, pose however you want," he said.

Sasuke and Gaara motioned for them to be quick as they saw the assistant principal returning with the superintendent and a member of the school board. He quickly leaned down and kissed Haku's lips. The camera flashed and as soon as it had, Zabuza took Haku by the hand and they returned to the dance.

The young couple had found new hope in meeting another gay man, and with their friends, they hoped to open new doors.

The DJ played a fast pop song and the dancers trickled off of the dance floor. He followed that with a slow song, 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Zabuza and Haku shared a look and then stepped onto the dance floor.

Zabuza put his arms around Haku, his hands lightly resting on the small of his back, Haku's hands were on his shoulders and they stared deeply into each others eyes. They danced as close together as was possible, the heat between their bodies seemed to fill the room. Everyone stared, but they didn't notice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto fidgeted in his seat, pulling his hand and standing next to Zabuza and Haku. "Dance with me." Naruto's eyes teared up and he nodded, resting his head on his shoulder and following the rhythm of the song. Soon after, Neji and Gaara followed, neither of the three couples cared as gasps resounded throughout the dance hall and everyone stared at them.

Disaster struck as the instrumental break began. Two of Zabuza's ex-teammates flung full glasses of punch at the dancing couples, it splattered at their feet and some of it got on their clothes. Zabuza went blind with rage and the next thing he knew he was being pulled away by Gaara and Sasuke from one of the boys that had a bloody nose.

The room was nearly in a riot of shouting and chaperones desperately tried to tame the crowd.

The assistant principal sneered as she approached the source of the commotion with the principal at her side. After hearing the jock's point of view, the principal turned his rigid face to Zabuza and said, "Fighting, Mr. Momochi? I'm afraid you'll have to leave the prom and report to my office tomorrow so we can discuss your punishment."

"That is completely unfair," someone said before Zabuza could make the same statement. "It is obvious that those boys started this." The new English teacher stood in front of Zabuza and Haku protectively, glaring at him as the principal glared back. He was a strong, lean, lightly muscled young man with silver, gravity defying hair, fresh out of college.

"Zabuza was the first to throw a punch, Kakashi," the assistant principal said, scrunching up her face like she'd just smelled a skunk.

"Throwing this couple out of the prom is completely and utterly wrong. You and I know it's not about the fight. It's your own damn prejudice. You have no right to be in charge of this school if you condone such blatant discrimination."

The principal shoved Kakashi aside and said, "Mr. Momochi, you and your"—he paused and made a sound like he'd bitten into something rotten—"date...need to leave now."

Again, the Kakashi spoke before Brady could say anything. "I'll escort them out. I need to be leaving too. Consider this my two-week's notice."

He paused as he turned around, smirking at the principal as he turned to look at him once more. "Oh, and remember that important visitor from the grand court that was to be evaluating your school?" The principal nodded stiffly, not liking where this was going. "Well, that's me. And you failed my evaluation." Kakashi then turned around, walking off and leaving the principal astonished.

Many of the couples at the dance left, not liking how Zabuza and Haku were treated as they walked out. Sasuke and Gaara shared a look with one another and went to go find Genma, their dates being dragged along as they stared at each other.

It was still raining outside but barely as Zabuza, Haku, the many couples who left, and Kakashi stepped out into the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry about that," he said.

Zabuza shrugged. "Thank you for standing up for us."

Kakashi nodded and fished in his jacket for his keys. "I hope you both have a nice night despite all of this"

Zabuza nearly wanted to hug him, but he didn't and he climbed into his Ford F150 and left. Though the night hadn't gone as planned, he was amazed to see that there were some people willing to speak out against the bullies and homophobes.

[...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...][...]

Zabuza parked the car in an abandoned dirt lot near a park and the young couple climbed into the back seat.

"I love you so much," Zabuza whispered and then slid his tongue into Haku's hot waiting mouth.

They had quite a difficult time getting themselves out of their tuxes, but it only added to the heat of the moment as they tore at each others clothes between hot, wet kisses.

Haku's erection was the first to spring free and Zabuza immediately took the hardness into his mouth. He moaned a little and leaned back against the door, accidentally hitting the button and cracking the window as Zabuza swallowed him. He squirmed and whimpered with delight as Zabuza's tongue laved over his sack, producing more heated moans from Haku.

After five minutes of pure bliss, Haku signaled that it was Zabuza's turn. He smiled shyly as he kissed Zabuza's muscular chest, nibbling at his nipples and worshiping well-toned abs with his agile hands, before taking hold of Zabuza's manhood. He dove down and licked away the pre-cum before taking every hard inch into his mouth. He flexed his throat muscles and Zabuza let out a husky moan. "Yeah, baby...that's good," he said.

Zabuza thought he was about to explode when Haku stopped and whispered, "I love y-you."

Zabuza gave Haku's firm ass a squeeze and started to kiss his way down his stomach, to his inner thigh, to his rosebud opening. He licked slowly and Haku trembled with desire as that hot muscle began to prod its way into Haku's hole. He let out a soft sound as Zabuza penetrated with his tongue, working inside him to get him nice and loose.

Haku searched for words to communicate the desire to be filled by Brady, but none came to him. Instead he moaned Zabuza's name and squirmed against hiss tongue, urging it to go deeper. Zabuza thrusted his tongue in deeper, loving the way Haku moaned out his delight, loving the way he trembled and reacted to his touch.

Zabuza pressed the head of his cock against Haku's opening, applying pressure and smirked as Haku moaned out in frustration. Their eyes locked and Zabuza finally entered as gently as possible. Haku chewed on his bottom lip and reached up to trace the lines of Zabuza's pecs as he started to move slowly in and out of him. Haku closed his eyes and moaned from the bliss as Zabuza hit the right spot, making him clench his inner muscles around Zabuza.

Zabuza sped up his thrusts and watched as Haku's shyness disappeared the way it always did. Haku arched his back and moaned loudly, moaning as the first white rope of cum painted his smooth stomach. Zabuza felt himself starting to cum as well as he watched his love writhe underneath him in pleasure. He delivered two final thrusts and then emptied himself into Haku, his lips landing on Haku's in a sweet, gentle kiss.

[...][...][...][...][...]End of this chapter![...][...][...][...][...]

Me: Well … This is just one chapter closer to the end because … next chapter IS the end! D:

Naruto: Well, think about it this way, once you finish this story, you'll be able to do that one-shot you want to write up about Haku being an innocent monk on the Himalayas and Zabuza being a bad ass ad then the lemon at the end … type thing.

Sasuke: Dobe, you suck at summaries.

Naruto: Yeah, well who doesn't?

Sasuke: Good point.

Itachi: You rushed it didn't you, Elena.

Me: Yeah, I did eheheh

Tobi: Tobi still likes it, Elena-chan! :3

Me: Aw! You are just so cute!

Tobi: :D!

Me: Well, for when my readers read this … you've been reading from Bad Writer xD … please review? xD


	9. The Last Chapter

Me: FINAL CHAPTER! … I know no one cares, but hey, I'm so happy! Now I can do that sexy one-shot with some very horny Zabuza and Haku action! ;D lolz! xD

Sasuke: What about Sasuke and Naruto action?

Me: Er … I'll be getting to that soon?

Naruto: She's writing it up you idiot! … And you call me the idiot here.

Sasuke: Don't push your luck Dobe. Even if you are sexy as hell, you are still going to obey me.

Me: o. o … ok then?

Itachi: Just get this over with! I need to know what happens neeeeeeext!

Me: lolz Itachi! xD

Itachi: … I know … I hang out with Tobi when you guys leave me behind D:

Me: What? Aw! -hugs- I'll never do that again! -leaves behind-

Itachi: See? v/~\v

Tobi: ENJOY! :D

CHAPTER 9  
The Last Chapter

Zabuza came home the next afternoon to find Haku and Naruto sitting at the dining room table with two envelopes in front of them. Naruto was unusually quiet, and Sasuke was no where to be seen, which was very unusual since those two were inseparable. He watched as Haku and Naruto sighed, both staring at the cards in front of them and looking depressed.

"Hey, whats the matter, Naruto?" Naruto looked up and sighed, staring at the floor and letting a tear flow out.

"Sasuke's father found out about me and him, so Sasuke is being kept away from me. And now, I can't decide where to go, so I came over to help Haku decide where to go and then go with him, but even he doesn't know." Zabuza raised an eyebrow at that and walked over to Haku's side as he stared intently at the letters.

One was from The Five Kage University and the other was from Konoha University. Zabuza could only guess they were the letters Haku had been waiting for nearly the day after he sent out his applications and from the size of the envelopes it looked like he had been accepted to both.

"Hey, baby," Zabuza said as he pulled a chair close to Haku and Naruto sunk deeper into his depression.

In between the two envelopes was a legal pad that Haku and Naruto had been writing on. It was split into three sections. In the middle, Haku had written 'music' and 'smaller school'. On the side closest to the Five-K U envelope, Naruto had written 'closer to home' and 'honors program' and 'scholarships'. The Konoha side had only 'small scholarship, better program' written by Haku. At the bottom in large letters 'Zabuza?' was written and underlined four times. Haku tapped it with his pen and looked at Zabuza, not noticing as Naruto groaned out in sadness and woe.

Zabuza smiled at the fact that he was a factor in Haku's decision. "I haven't applied anywhere, babe, I don't know where I'll end up."

Haku nodded and looked at his list again, he traced the lines under Zabuza's name and shuffled his feet under the table.

"I was actually thinking …" Zabuza was having a surprisingly hard time getting the words out. "I was thinking of the ANBU."

Haku's eyes got wide like a deer in headlights and his mouth dropped open a little. "N-no," he said.

Zabuza searched for words and finally managed to meekly offer, "It's a good option." He hadn't known what to expect, but certainly Haku disagreeing hadn't crossed his mind.

"No!" Zabuza jumped at the force behind Haku's voice, his hands were trembling and he threw his pen down and wrapped his arms around Zabuza. He searched for help in Naruto, finding him looking horrified at Zabuza for thinking such a thing.

"Zabuza, going off to the ANBU will undoubtedly be like signing you up to go off and get yourself killed. They're sending ANBU soldiers off to Kiri for a big war, and leaving Haku here for that is not an option. I mean look at him! When we first met, he wouldn't even smile, much less utter a single word to us. But now, he speaks to us, and he has opened his eyes to live. Don't do that to him." Zabuza nodded, looking down at his sweet Silent Angel.

"D-don't go," Haku muttered, he sniffed and tightened his grip on Zabuza as if to reinforce Naruto's statement. "I need you. D-d-don't leave."

Zabuza ran his hands all over Haku's back and breathed in the sweet smell of the one he loved. "I won't leave," he said. There was no need to think about it, Naruto was absolutely right, Haku needed him to stay, so he would. He would apply to the school Haku chose and hope that he would figure things out along the way.

They were interrupted by a loud bang at the front door and seconds later, by Sasuke's unstable form as he searched the room. His eyes landed on Naruto and he literally leaped across the room and into his arms.

"Naruto! Oh God, you would not believe how I felt just being away from you! I told my father to fuck off and left the house, he does not need me, so I won't be there." They all smiled as Sasuke and Naruto held each other close.

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

Zabuza stretched as the sunlight fell on his face. Haku stirred beside him, smiling in his sleep and snuggling closer to Zabuza's side, he smiled as he caressed Haku's cheek and kissed the forehead of his angel. He settled back in the bed, thoughts buzzed through his mind. Sasuke was staring at the wall, Naruto fast asleep in his arms as the morning sun shown on him, making him look angelic. They had arrived that morning, Konan and Nagato letting them in as they walked out of the house.

The first thing Zabuza thought of, of course, was the night before and the look on Haku's face as they made love. The feeling of Haku's hands tangled in his hair, their lips meshing together as their tongues danced, and the soft sounds of ecstasy. He sighed as he looked down at his angel, Sasuke smirking at him and closing his eyes as Naruto pressed himself more into him.

The second thing Zabuza thought of was the online application to Five Kage University that he'd just completed and submitted with Sasuke's help. He was nervous about his future of course, but more nervous that he would be rejected and let Haku down. Sasuke had been there with him, telling him that it would be alright, and that they would accept him for his brilliant mind. He smiled as he shared a look with Sasuke, both knowing that their fears would be unlikely, since Sasuke also submitted his application to Five-K U with Zabuza, Naruto having submitted his with Haku a month earlier.

Haku interrupted their shared thoughts with a light kiss and swirl of his tongue on Zabuza's pecs. "Good morning," he whispered. Sasuke smirked at the light blush on Zabuza's face at having him witness that.

Zabuza rolled his eyes at Sasuke's smirk, but smiled as Haku climbed on top of him. "Good morning, beautiful," Zabuza said.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto woke up, whimpering and clutching at Sasuke as if he would disappear. "Dobe, I'm not going anywhere, I'm real." Naruto pouted and rolled his eyes, getting up and walking out of the room.

"I'll make breakfast!" Sasuke sighed as he walked after him, closing the door behind him and grunting at Zabuza and Haku's direction.

Zabuza chuckled as he gave Haku's firm ass a squeeze as their lips met again, smirking into it as Haku struggled and ultimately gave up. Haku started to squirm and grind against Zabuza's body, wanting more friction into their passion filled kiss and grinding. The head of his erection worked its way free of his boxers and the pre-cum rubbed against the warm skin of Zabuza's abs making him moan softly into Zabuza's mouth.

Zabuza pulled the waistband of Haku's boxers down enough to free his erection and then he did the same for himself, rubbing Haku softly as he did so. Their dicks rubbed together, the pre-cum providing lubrication as Haku frantically thrust his hips into Zabuza's hand. He nibbled at his ear and then licked at his neck, causing Zabuza to moan loudly, probably alerting Sasuke and Naruto of their actions, but not caring about it. Zabuza put his index finger in his mouth and got it wet, moving it down to tease Haku's opening. Haku sped up his motions, moving fast against Zabuza's pelvic as his opening was teased. Zabuza fingered Haku, finding the hot spot and stimulating it each time Haku thrust his hips, making Haku euphoric as his climax approached. It wasn't long before Haku was moaning and gasping as hot cum poured onto Zabuza's stomach, the feeling creating more orgasmic sensations as Zabuza moaned and threw his head back as he felt the rush of his own orgasm.

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

Zabuza felt like he might go insane, every week there were new scholarship applications due and some required interviews. He was always nervous and he hoped that it wouldn't hurt his chances. He was trying to find a job near Five-K U, but he hadn't received a letter from the school yet and he was stressing himself out checking every day. It was a month until graduation and he didn't feel like his life had any direction.

The only comfort he found was in the evenings when Haku would practice piano on a keyboard borrowed from Gaara's basement, the sweet sounds of Clair de Lune would often make Zabuza stop what he was doing and watch, mesmerized by Haku's hands.

Finally, the letter came one afternoon when Sasuke was wrestling with Naruto about an orange tank top that he refused to take off. Zabuza sighed in relief when he saw he'd been accepted and Sasuke smirked, knowing he was right.

That evening the Akatsuki family had a small celebration, complete with a cookie cake and a small food fight starring Naruto and Neji versus Haku and Konan while the guys just laughed at them. Konan and Nagato surprised them all with matching Five-K U Mountain Lion T-shirts in a beautiful, forest green color.

At midnight, the young lovers had their own private celebration. Haku ran his tongue over Zabuza's stomach, showing tender affection to every chiseled muscle before he finally touched the tip of his tongue to the salty tasting head of Zabuza's cock, giving a special massage.

Zabuza groaned and grabbed fistfuls of the blanket beneath him as Haku took the length into his mouth. "That's so good, baby," Zabuza said with a smile as Haku started to work his throat muscles around the mushroom cap. He let his tongue travel and massage the sides as Haku worked to get Zabuza all the way in.

After five minutes of pure bliss, Zabuza signaled that it was Haku's turn. It was Zabuza's turn to worship with his tongue and he did just that, trailing his tongue over every hauntingly beautiful scar on Haku's lithe body. He nibbled at Haku's nipples just to feel his Silent Angel writhe with pleasure beneath him before he lowered himself to Haku's pulsing organ. He let the organ go in and out slowly, making sure to let his tongue trail all over it.

He took the length of it into his mouth and bobbed his head for a moment before letting it free with a pop of suction. He started to lap at it, making his tongue slip into every crevice he could find. Zabuza licked at Haku's balls and nibbled at the patch of skin between his sack and the pink opening, making sure to tease Haku as much as he could. Zabuza slid his tongue inside Haku and his lover gasped and arched his back, feeling as Zabuza's tongue circled around and began to kneed away the stress.

Finally, when Haku was loose enough, Zabuza slid his cock inside and they both moaned softly at the amazing sensation they felt in that moment of true togetherness. It was so right, the two of them as one.

Zabuza thrust in and out, working the hot spot inside Haku, making him arch his back and moan in pleasure. Haku was holding onto Zabuza's shoulders so tightly that Zabuza could feel the raw hunger, the need for release, for something they both craved. Haku arched his back as Zabuza lovingly stretched the prolonged love of theirs, making his movements slow and hungry. Zabuza nibbled and sucked at Haku's collarbone, getting such a beautiful reaction that he got carried away and left a little triangle shaped love mark on Haku. But Haku didn't care, he arched his back and began to thrust back just Zabuza began to move faster. He bit his lip and moaned, caught up in the feeling of being complete, whole, unbroken.

Both boys gasped as they came at the exact same moment, Zabuza holding his love, and Haku hanging on to him. They stared lovingly into each others eyes as the moment passed, just basking in the afterglow and each others company.

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

Zabuza adjusted his tie and zipped up the graduation gown. He joined the line of his classmates and stood silently. Soon Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Kisame joined him, smiling to one another as they waited for the moment of truth. "So, you guys are going to Five-K U right?" Naruto asked as he waited for the event to start.

"Of course Dobe, Itachi wants me in there, and Kisame wants to be with him." Sasuke spoke up for him and Kisame, Kisame smirking and nodding.

"Me and Neji are going there for the science courses." Gaara said as he hugged Neji close, ever since prom, they've all been out, and surprisingly a lot of the male population congratulated them while all of the female population cried in happiness and joy for them all.

"Really? I'm going in for the science as well! I hear their botany division is the best there is!" Naruto said, a smile on his lips as Sasuke smirked and hugged him close.

"I'm going there to be with Haku, I just don't know what to major in, I have an interest in engineering and also one in psychology, but I don't know which one to take." Zabuza said as he smiled at the thought of Haku.

"Take psychology first, if you don't like it, then go to engineering, since psychology has a more demanding regimen." Sasuke said as the teachers began to shush them all. Kakashi smiled at them as he walked by, ever since prom, Kakashi got the principal and vice principal fired and a new one was appointed, a better one. Mr. Iruka.

He heard the music start inside the gym and the rumbling of people's voices stopped and the line of graduating seniors shuffled forward. He waved goodbye to his friends and made his way to his spot, knowing that soon, this would all end and he would be home free.

Once inside the gym, Zabuza scanned the crowd, he was looking for his Silent Angel, and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach start to roar like lions as he patiently scanned the crowd. He saw his dad in a dress shirt and tie smiling slightly uncomfortably. Konan was fumbling with her camera and Nagato was trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at her, but still there was love in his eyes. Zabuza's eyes settled on Haku, who wore a gray jacket striped with black despite the increasingly warm summer nights.

As the commencement ceremony continued, Zabuza thought about the experience of his senior year and how lucky he was to have Haku. As he walked across the stage, he knew he was taking the first steps into a bright future.

[-][-][-][-][-]THE END[-][-][-][-][-]

Me: Well, that's a wrap. This story is FINISHED! :O!

Sasuke: Now get on with MY story!

Me: Sasuke, you really need some help

Sasuke: Says the girl who calls her boyfriend her bitch and her uke.

Me: Cause he is damn it!

Naruto: Elena-Chan, just stop insisting because we ALL need help.

Me: You're right! :D

Itachi: I already got me some help … car -does the twitchy finger grab-

Me: You were saying, Itachi? -w-;

Tobi: Tobi loves Elena-Chan? :3

Me: Lolz! You can always trust Tobi to lighten up the mood xD

Itachi: You all have been reading from the disturbed brain of Bad Writer xD ... go get help -/_\-;;


End file.
